Trigun: Welcome to Eden
by KaoruKagome
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: Due to talking too much i am now warning anyone who hasn't seen all of Trigun: DO NOT READ THIS! Now that that's out of the way...This is for all of you out there who loved Trigun with all your hearts and every last character therein.
1. Prologue: Wolfwood's Ode...for Life

[WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN **_ALL OF TRIGUN _****_DO SO IMMEDIATELY & DO NOT READ THIS!!!!  Now that that's out of the way… Sorry, people.  I wasn't having any of it.  One of my all time favorite animes is TRIGUN and you know what… I HATED THE FACT THAT WOLFWOOD DIED!! Okay, I knew it was bound to happen; the death shroud followed him throughout the entire anime.  But I still balled my eyes out like I'd lost my best friend when he died.  I HATED IT!! And the beautiful monologue at the end…and Millie crying… OH GOD IN HEAVEN I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT!!  So I did what I do best!!  I BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE, DAMMIT!!  Yes, it's possible.  vein pulses DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! IF I BROUGHT, SULIA, FOLKEN (when we saw his ghost to boot!!) AND OTHER DEAD ANIME CHARACTERS THAT I WILL NOT MENTION BECAUSE OF SPOILERS, BACK TO LIFE; THEN I CAN BRING BACK WOLFWOOD TOO!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! laughs maniacally at all the doubting mustafas!! So this is for all you Vash=Meryl/Wolfwood=Millie supporters out there and for those loyal Trigun fans that just completely died when Wolfwood did… This is my story to all of you.  I am with you, and DAMMIT IT ALL, I WILL FIX IT!! \\//^_^_****.\\// LOVE & PEACE MINNA!!]**

Trigun: New Lives, New Beginnings Welcome to Eden Prologue: Wolfwood's Ode…for Life 

            A man clad in black, bleeding with every step he took, entered the white hall of the church, carrying the metallic cross-shaped weapon with him.  Sunlight filled the church, making the holy place shimmer.  The wooden benches glistened and whiteness flowed from every opening to the outside world.  The man reached the altar, facing it with saddened eyes and used the cross he carried as a support; the sunlight from the window above him, casting a glow over where he stood.

            "In spite of the profession I've chosen, I've never actually made a confession before.  It's these times we live in.  I did what it took to protect the children at any cost.  That's how I always justified my actions." His breath grew shorter.  "I took many peoples lives, all that time believing there was no other way…" He took in a deep ragged breath and his confession spilled out of his soul and into the holy place.

            "My sins are so heavy.  Too heavy.  Too heavy to ever atone for." He gave a hoarse whimper as pain shot through his body.  He no longer had the strength to stand, even with the cross for support.

            He collapsed onto his knees before the altar of the church as darkness fogged over his eyes.

            "And yet, somehow I feel happy…at peace with myself today.  It really can be done.  Once you stop to think about it, th-there are plenty of ways to save everyone!  Why didn't I ever listen to him?  Why didn't I _see that before it was too late…?"_

_Dammit… He…was dying.  His heart ached as he reached for a cigarette and put it to his lips.  He lit it and inhaled._

            "That tastes good."

            A beautiful sweet memory formed before his hazy mind.

            _"You know cigarettes are bad for the baby, darling."_

            "I'm sorry, honey." The cigarette slid from his lips to the ground.

"If I am reincarnated, I'd like to live somewhere where life is easier. Somewhere with nothing but peaceful days.  Somewhere with no stealing, no killing." He paused and smiled, his eyes lost in the dream.  "Eden.  In Eden, I can live happily with him…and the girls."

            Cough.  Groan.  The pain brought him back to reality.  Brought him away from self-pity and acceptance of his own death.  His eyes hardened with determination…with an iron will to _live._

            "I'm not ready yet!  There's still much more left to be done!  I want to stay!  With them!  I don't want to die!" Groan.  Harsh breathing.  His eyes misted over.  Images of the people he loves flow through his mind.  His best friend, the blond needle-noggin.  One of the girls, the spunky brunette… And the girl he loves.  Her big shimmering aqua eyes smiled at him from the cross before him.

            "I'm a man."  Memories flash before his eyes.  The first time he took a life, when he learned to shoot, receiving payments for his 'duties', every life he took.

            "Was everything I did in my life a mistake?!"  Tears slid from his furious eyes as he gazed up at the altar.  At the god he had pledged to serve.  "Would I be wrong now to ask for your forgiveness?"

"I did not want to die this way!" he shouted hoarsely up to the ceiling, letting the light from the window shine down on his face.

His hand suddenly loosened its grip on the cross and fell to the floor beside him in silence.

            His eyes slowly drifted closed.

*          *          *

            _"Wolfwood?  Nicholas D. Wolfwood.  Wake up.  Open your eyes!" A giggle.  __"Come on!  Open them!  Are you going to sleep all day?  They're waiting for you, you know.  Vash, Meryl… Millie.  They're waiting for you, Nicholas."_

            Wolfwood slowly opened his eyes…wondering what the hell was going on.  He'd…died, right?  He'd felt his body give way and darkness had consumed him.  Wasn't that what it was like when you died?  A feeling of peace and that will to live battling in your soul… He'd wanted to live… He'd wanted to live so badly, to be with them… With Vash, with Meryl… With Millie… His Millie, his big-girl… They'd all taught him how to love again, how to live again… But why was he having these thoughts now?  Wasn't he already…?

            The bright light shone into his eyes.  Too…bright… _Hey…he thought ruefully for a moment.  __Is it possible I actually made it to Heaven…?  This light…it's so warm…so comforting.  I feel…alive…_

            _"That's because you are alive, Wolfwood.  Heaven isn't through this stairway of light.  It's daylight…a daylight at the end of death's darkness."_

            "Who...?" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes slowing becoming adjusted to the light.  He looked about, trying to find the source of the gentle voice.

            A woman suddenly popped her head before him.  Her eyes were a gentle golden brown hue, her hair long and dark…the style was a lot like Millie's… The sun shone behind her, casting her features into shadow, but her eyes still glowed.  "Who are you…?"

            Her smile was as brilliant as the sunshine that shimmered about her head like a halo.  _"Call me your guardian angel.  It's not your time to die yet, Wolfwood.  Sure I had to pull a few strings…Death is a hard woman to bargain with, but even she knew it wasn't your time yet.  This was the least I could do for you, for your heart, for your strength and gentleness… And for Vash…"_

            "You…you know Vash…?  I'm…alive?"

            The woman nodded and gave him an outstretched hand.  _"Yes…you're very alive, Wolfwood.  You did so much for Vash, you were his closest friend, the dearest to his heart.  And at the same time, Vash was your salvation as well, right?  Your will to live gave me the opportunity to give you back your life…and perhaps a little bit of Eden."  Tears slid from her eyes and sparkled in the sunlight._

            Wolfwood lifted his arms slowly, taking the offered hand.  A powerful radiance filled his soul the moment his hand touched hers… He heard a song in his mind.  The same song Vash would always sing.  He heard the woman's sweet laughter echo in his heart and reverberates in his soul.

            _"Tell Vash I'll always watch over him.  And Wolfwood… Remember to live fully.  Have no more regrets, atone, and finally, be happy!  The others are waiting for you… Go to them… And live…"_

            Wolfwood's eyes snapped open, and the spirit was gone.  He was sitting upright in a coffin, in the same spot where…he had died… He stared down at his own hands and flexed them.  _I'm… alive…  He remembered his own words.  __"There's still much more left to be done.  I want to stay!  With them!  I don't want to die! …I did not want to die this way!"  Perhaps…someone in Heaven was listening to his prayer…?_

            He lightly smiled and jumped out of the coffin, his body completely healed.  There was no one in this village anymore.  It had to have been Vash and the girls that had found the coffin and put him inside as a final farewell.

            Nicholas D. Wolfwood lifted his head to the skylight and let the sunshine beam onto his face.  He took a deep breath and couldn't prevent the tears from sliding from his eyes.  _My guardian angel, huh?  I owe you one… The one thing I truly wanted at my death… And a forgiving god gave it to me… Thank you…_

_            Thank you…_


	2. Part I: Going Home

Part I: Going Home

            "Sorry, chief, but we're handing in our resignations."

            The chunky man with glasses blinked in shock as both Millie and Meryl handed in their resignation notices.  His jaw dropped and he stood up behind his desk, knocking Kuroneko-sama from his perch.  "Nyao!" the black cat meowed in indignation.  No one paid it any attention.

"B-but Millie, Meryl… This is so sudden.  You're finally off the Stampede case and now you're quitting?!  Why on earth for?  You're both heroes!  You're the role models for all the new agents!  Why this sudden decision?  It makes no sense.  You were about to get a raise!"

            Millie just grinned, while Meryl shook her head.  "Sorry, chief.  This is just the way it has to be.  We can no longer commit ourselves to the company… We've endured so much, seen so much… We're not the same girls who started working here.  We're not the same girls who left after Vash the Stampede almost a year ago."

            Millie nodded.  "Meryl's right, chief.  We're really different now… We've…" Millie's words drifted as her eyes reflected her pain.  Her hands drifted to her abdomen and Meryl put her hand on Millie's arm.  Millie looked up at the chief with teary eyes.  "We've lost so much…learned so much, chief.  We just can't continue working here anymore…"

            The chief shook his head, his eyes wide and incredulous.  All of Millie and Meryl's co-workers looked on the scene with shocked expressions.  "You two have to at least give me a two week notice!  This is too abrupt!  You can't just walk out of here like this!  You finally show up, after not having a written a report in ages, and then give me the report as well as this notice!  This is highly irregular!  I understand if you girls need a vacation, but this is a bit extreme, isn't it?"

            Meryl shook her head.  "It has nothing to do with taking a vacation or not, sir.  We… just can't continue working here like this anymore.  This case has been infinitely more to us than just a job.  It has changed our lives.  Completely and totally."

            "We would have arrived sooner," Millie said, "but we had someone to take care of along the way.  And our bus out of town leaves today, chief.  Sorry again for being such short notice, but we really can't stay.  Not anymore anyway."

            "Where are you two going to go?"

            Meryl smiled.  "We're going to stay with my parents for a bit.  I've got so much to tell them.  So much, they don't know…"

            Millie grinned.  "Then we're going to visit my family!  We'll probably stay longer with them, after all I have some really big news to tell them and I'm sure they'll want to keep us all for a while.  Then we're going to find a new place to live!"

            The chief blinked.  "A new place to live…?"

            Meryl nodded.  "We're going to try and find ourselves a small paradise where we can live happily with those we love."

            The door to the office suddenly burst open.  Vash stood there in a beige shirt and a pair of jeans, his brother Knives over his shoulder.  There was a bunch of people behind them, all ruffled by his intrusion.  Most were scurrying back to their desks trying to look as if they weren't eavesdropping.

            "Meryl!  Millie!  Dammit, can we get going already?  I didn't know quitting would take this long!  The bus will be outside in minutes!  We don't have all day!  I can't leave Knives hanging upside down for too long."

            Millie giggled.  "Sorry, Mr. Vash!  We didn't think it'd take so long either!  I know Mr. Knives needs to rest and he will on the bus.  And then at Meryl's he'll be able to rest lots!"

            Meryl smiled and began to walk towards him.  "Maybe he'll regain consciousness at my home.  You're right, Vash.  It's late.  We should get to the stop."  She turned around and smiled at the chief's slack jaw.  "Sorry again, chief.  Our lives have changed.  I'm sure you'll find agents even better than us.  Right, Millie?"

            "Right, Meryl!"

            Meryl grinned and looked up at Vash.  "Let's go, Vash!  The bus won't wait for us, and again, sorry for the wait."

            Vash shrugged it off.  "No problem, Meryl!  I just figured I'd have to come in and remind you.  If not, your chief would have probably kept you talking for the next two weeks!"

            Meryl nodded in agreement and headed for the door.  Millie chuckled as she followed Meryl, waving farewell to the chief.

            Vash turned to follow them, but gave the chief a backward glance.  "Thanks.  Those girls saved my life as well as my soul so many times, I've lost count.  Sorry you had to lose them, but thanks for giving them to me.  See ya!"

            He walked through the door, but before he left the building he turned around and flashed the Bernardelli Insurance Company his 'love and peace' trademark.  "Just remember people!  LOVE & PEACE!"

            And with that, he walked out after the girls, Kuroneko-sama following him, leaving an entire building of stunned insurance agents behind.

*          *            *

            "Meryl!"

            Meryl smiled at her parent's shock, taking in their appearance.  It had been so long since she'd seen them.  Her mother was still the same petite woman with dark hair and vibrant violet eyes, but there were more streaks of silver in her hair than there was last time she'd seen her.  Her father's thick wavy hair was peppered with gray, as was his mustache, and he still looked like a proud businessman, though he had been retired for years.  Both parents rushed in for a hug and squeezed her.  Her father's mustache tickled her face and her mother was squishing her.  She gave a light laugh and hugged them back.  "Yeah, yeah.  I know it's been ages since I've come for a visit.  You two don't have to make it so obvious."

            Her mother pulled back with teary eyes.  "Well, you're just always so busy!  You never have time to even call or write us anymore!"

            Her father growled at her, his gray eyes flashing.  "And whenever we gave you a ring, no one ever picked up!  And whenever we wrote to your apartment, you never replied!  Lord, girl, for a while there I'd thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth!"

            Meryl shook her head.  "I'm sorry.  I was doing a case for the company.  A really long and… difficult one.  I learned a lot.  But, don't worry.  I'll be here for a while, so you can grill me for all the questions you like and lecture me!"

            Her mother's violet eyes sparkled.  "Does that mean you finally got some time off, then?"

            Meryl shook her head.  "Nope.  I quit."

            "EH?!"

            "But Meryl," her father began, his hand reaching up to tug on his mustache.  "I thought you loved working for that company.  That's all you'd ever talk about!"

            "I'd given up hope you'd find yourself a husband, Meryl!"

            Meryl burst out laughing.  "Oh, gee, Mom!  I wasn't that bad, was I?"  At their nods she laughed again and shook her head.  "Oh well.  I quit, I'm a free woman now.  And I can stay for as long as you want me."

            "Of course, we want you, Meryl!  What kind of remark is that?!" her mother shouted.

            Her father nodded.  "The only thing that has me confused is why the sudden decision to quit…"

            Meryl smiled.  "I'll give you all the details later.  First, I was wondering if you could let us in.  It's getting kind of chilly out here."

            "Us?"

            Meryl moved aside to let her parents get a look at the people behind her.  Millie giggled and waved, Vash gave them a crooked smile with Knives being held in his arms.  Meryl smiled at her parents' shocked expressions.  _And they hadn't seen anything yet.  "Mom, Dad.  This is my best friend Millie Thompson, and this is Vash and his brother Knives.  Knives was injured pretty badly and he still hasn't regained consciousness.  So can my friends and I come in?"_

            "Sure, honey!  Of course!  Come in, quickly, all of you!  So sorry for keeping you all out like that!"  Her father ushered them all in.

            "So sorry," her mother said to them.  "We just got caught up…we haven't seen Meryl in so long… Oh dear!  I'm so sorry!"

            Vash smiled at the petite woman that looked so much like Meryl it was terrifying.  The only difference was her long straight hair that she wore in a loose ponytail and the streaks of silver through the black.  "It's all right, Mrs. Stryfe.  We understand completely.  I'm just glad you didn't toss us out on our ears when you heard our names!" He grinned at her puzzled face.

            She shook her head.  "Whatever, dear.  Oh, and don't bother calling me Mrs. Stryfe.  For Meryl's friends I'm Olivia or Mom.  And her father is Albert or Dad.  But why would you think that I'd throw any of you out because of your names?"

            Millie grinned as she followed Vash.  "Meryl, you do the explaining while I help Mr. Vash with Knives!"  Millie waved at Olivia.  "Don't worry, Mom Olivia!  Meryl will explain everything!"  She turned back to Vash.  "Come on, Vash!  Let's get Mr. Knives settled in!"

            "All right, Millie."

            The door to one of the guestrooms closed behind them and Meryl's parents turned to her with lifted eyebrows.  Meryl smiled slightly.  "His full name, or the name he's had his whole life, has been Vash the Stampede…" her mother gasped as her father's jaw dropped.  Meryl's eyes filled with tears as she said her next words, barely above a breath.  "And I love him…"

            She gave them a small helpless smile as the tears spilled from her eyes and her mother gave her a hug.  Meryl hugged her in return.

*          *            *

            "All right, dear," Olivia said to Meryl, placing a warm cup of cocoa before her.  "Start telling us all about it."

            Meryl wrapped her hands around the warm mug and closed her eyes.  "It's a long story, Mom, Dad… A very long one…and it starts hundreds of years ago."

            Meryl felt a warm hand on her arm and looked up into her father's smiling face.  "It's all right, honey.  We'll listen.  And then when you're done, we'll offer what advice we can."

            Meryl nodded and began to tell the entire story…from the very beginning…

            "And that's pretty much all of it.  Vash is determined to save his brother, but what Knives will do when he wakes, we don't know.  Millie's pregnant with Wolfwood's baby and she's happy and sad at the same time.  And we have to find someplace to live without Vash suffering anymore.  He's always trying to help people and somehow only ends up being hurt himself." Meryl buried her face in her hands.  "I just don't know what to do.  I'm in love with a plant, Mom.  A plant.  Not a tree or a flower, but the kind of plant that we get energy from.  They're an alien life form that decided to help us…by lending us their energy. And then Vash and Knives were the first plants born in human bodies and with free will.  He's lived for over a hundred years and will continue to live a very long life.  I don't know…" Tears spilled unconsciously onto the table.

            She felt her mother's hands on her back and caressing her hair.  "It's okay, Meryl.  Yes, it's very complicated, but I think there are some solutions.  There is always another way.  He willed himself to be different than his brother.  To live like a human, to choose and love and live.  To enjoy life and to live it, even with all of its hardships and sufferings.  He could have been like his brother, but he chose not to be and his will is what made him survive.  He can choose to live like a human…with you.  And I'm sure if his desire and will is powerful enough…he can."

            Albert nodded.  "Your mother is right.  If he loves you as much in return, Meryl, he'll find a way to stay with you.  If he's got the will to survive all he has, he's got enough will and power to live like a normal human too, if that's what he desires."

            Olivia grinned.  "As for you all finding someplace new to live with that brother of his and all of that, I think you should all head to a new town, a remote one too where not many people go.  And don't use the name Vash the Stampede either, for the love of heaven.  Give him a different name!"

            Meryl sniffled a bit.  "Like what?"

            Her mother smiled.  "I think you already have one in mind, Meryl."

            Meryl looked into her mother's smiling eyes and nodded.  "Yeah, I do."  She looked toward her father and he gave her a nod.  Meryl wiped her face with her sleeve and her father handed her a kerchief.  She laughed and gave him a hug.  "Thanks Dad.  Thanks Mom.  I hope everything works out."

            Albert rubbed his big hands up and down her back.  "I hope everything works out too, baby.  Just remember that we're always here for you."

            Meryl nodded.  She released him and stood up, determination flashing in her eyes.  "Well, thanks for the pep talk, parents!  I have a needle-noggin to beat some sense to, so if you hear him whining or whimpering just ignore him!"

            Meryl heard her parents' laughter as she marched out the door toward Vash and Knives' room.  Her heart began to race.  How was she even supposed to begin to tell him…?  She shook her head.  It's not like she was going to be confessing her love or anything for the love of heaven!  She was just going to talk to him.  She smiled and slowly opened the door.  Everything was going to be okay.  They were all together now.  They'd look after Knives, help him, change him and find a great place to live where life will be at least semi-normal.

            She saw Vash standing on the balcony, the wind blowing the curtains of the doors about and his hair moving with the wind as well.  He was shirtless and he was staring out over the horizon, his gaze lost there.

            Meryl headed toward him, giving the sleeping Knives a gentle glance, before stepping out to the balcony beside Vash.  He was leaning over the balcony now, his spiky hair a bit droopy, his body relaxed in a way she'd never seen it before.  She couldn't stop her eyes from moving over him and her heart clenched.  Lord, he'd been through so much…

            "You told your parents the whole story, Meryl?"

            She started for a moment and then smiled.  She moved beside him and leaned over the balcony as well, staring off into the horizon.  "Mm-hmm.  They took it quite well and they're going to give us all their support."

            Vash smiled lightly.  "I'm glad… It's always good to have family with you…" he turned his head slightly, his sea green gaze settling on his brother.  "Even if it is a little dangerous."

            Meryl placed her hand on his shoulder.  "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together, Vash.  You know we'll never leave your side."

            He placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes.  Meryl's heart pounded as she stared back and drowned.  "Thank you, Meryl.  You even quit the job you loved so much…"

            "I found something I care about more."  Meryl realized what she'd said when she saw his eyes widen.  Her cheeks burned and she turned away quickly, afraid what other confession those eyes may wring out of her.  "A-a-anyway, we'll be here about a week before going to Millie's.  I want to spend some time with my parents before we move on.  They gave me some good advice though, for whenever we find that new town to live in."

            Vash was silent for a moment.  Meryl could feel his gaze on her the entire time, her heart pounding against her rib cage like it was trying to escape.  "What advice did they give you?" he said after a long moment.

            Meryl smiled lightly, her eyes unconsciously drifting to his gentle face.  "Change your name."  She giggled at his animated reaction to that comment.  "Not changing it completely.  Just getting rid of the 'Stampede' part.  Everyone knows you by that, but that's not who you are.  You're Vash…"

            "Just Vash sounds a little suspicious, don't you think?"

            Meryl shrugged.  "All right.  We'll give you a last name, so that no one can ever connect you to the Stampede again.  Not goofy, gentle Vash…" She turned to face him, and he was only looking at her, his eyes seemingly lost as they gazed at her.

            "Vash…?"

            "I'm waiting for you to tell me my last name, Meryl.  I'm sure you've given this a lot of thought.  Who am I going to be?  Vash Stryfe?"

            Meryl chuckled.  "No… but if you want to be that's okay, too."  He gave her a gentle smile and she shook her head.  "No…you're not Vash Stryfe, or Vash Thompson, or Vash Wolfwood—"

            "I think Wolfwood would be insulted by that remark."

            Meryl let out a brief laugh and shook her head.  "No, you're none of those.  You're Vash… Vash Saverem." His eyes widened and he stared at her as if he'd never seen her before.  Meryl's heart ached, wondering what he'd think of her idea.  He seemed so amazed…

            "Vash…Saverem…?" He turned his gaze back to the horizon and seemed to mull over the name.  A small smile formed on his face.  "Knives will hate it.  Heh, heh."  He turned back to Meryl and his eyes met hers.  She felt as if they were trying to touch her soul…and succeeded.  "I like it, Meryl.  Vash Saverem.  Meryl Stryfe.  Millie Thompson.  What a strange trio we make…"

            "Don't forget Knives and the baby," Meryl said with a smile.

            Vash chuckled.  "But we're the ones going to be taking care of both.  You and Millie are so strong… How you've managed to endure being with me… I feel as if I can't even face your parents, Meryl.  I've caused you so many problems and so many heartaches…"

            "That's only because we care, Vash.  We want to stay by your side.  You're more than just a friend to us.  You're a best friend.  And we'll do anything for a close friend."

            Meryl felt his gaze on her skin as if she wasn't wearing any clothes.  Those eyes of his were doing it again.  Reaching beyond her flesh to touch her soul… and all she wanted to do was bare it to him…but… She was so scared… Vash straightened and moved toward her.  Meryl's heart began to do somersaults in her chest and her breath caught as he got closer.  She looked into his deep sea green eyes and felt herself drown in their depths.

            "Just a friend, Meryl?"

            Her breath stopped as his hand lifted to her face and gently caressed her cheek with his soft fingers.  She took in a short gasp of a breath when he began to lower his head toward her, his lips moving toward hers.

When their lips touched for the first time, Meryl swore she'd died and gone to heaven.  It was like falling into the deepest clearest ocean, something she'd never seen but only heard of in tales… And yet it felt as if the waves of cool water suddenly overwhelmed her and swallowed her in their refreshing embrace.  His lips moved over hers and she melted against him, her mind lost into the glory of the kiss.  Her hands slid up his scarred back, her fingers tenderly caressing each scar, making the man kissing her shudder.  When his tongue managed to persuade her lips to part, Meryl felt her body suddenly explode with sensation.  Her soul seemed to rush through her body, eager to meet his kiss.

            They stayed locked like that, drinking from the essence of each other, too spellbound to think, let alone stop.  Their hearts were pounding madly and in sync, as if they had merged into one sole heartbeat, strong enough to support them both.

            When they finally began to pull away from the kiss, tears slid from Meryl's eyes.  She felt Vash's soft thumb rub them away and when she opened her eyes, saw the worry on his face… and the hint of apology on his lips.

            He opened his mouth to speak, but Meryl silenced him with her finger.  She shook her head.  "I'm not crying for the reason you think, Vash.  Don't apologize for kissing me… I don't think I could bare it."  She moved her hand away from his lips to cup his cheek and caress his face.  "You just have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

            Vash abruptly pulled her into his arms, startling her.  She was about to bellow at him, when she felt him bury his face against her throat and felt his hot tears slide down her neck.  Her heart twisted.  "Vash…?"

            "I'm sorry, Meryl…but can I just hold you like this for a while?  I just want to make sure you're real and you won't vanish and leave me with the next gust of wind.  I don't want to wake up and realize this was all a dream… I can't bare to lose you too…"

            Meryl smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  "You won't lose me, Vash.  I already told you I'd always be by your side.  Always…"

            They stayed like that for a moment before hearing a couple of hoarse whispers from below them.

            "Are they saying anything now?" her father's whisper sounded in the night air.

            "I don't know.  They were talking so quietly I can barely hear them," her mother replied.

            "I hope he's not doing anything funny to my little girl…"

            "Oh, will you just lighten up.  I'm glad Meryl has finally found a good man.  'Bout time she settled down, as far as I'm concerned.  Now, I can finally have some grandkids."

            "G-g-grandkids…?" Meryl whispered hoarsely.

            An enormous vein pulsed on Meryl's head as Vash blinked and then promptly let her go.  She turned her furious gaze to over the balcony and down.  Sure enough, there were her parents arguing as quietly as possible.

            "MOM! DAD!"

            Both abruptly stopped and turned to face their daughter with her blazing eyes.  They gulped.  "H-h-hi honey…"

            "Kkkkkk… I can't believe you two!"  Meryl jumped down and began to chase after her parents.  "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?!  How could you?!?!?"

            Vash burst out laughing on the balcony, and continued to laugh until he hit the floor with the force of it.  He was guffawing so hard his sides were hurting.  Kuroneko-sama just meowed as he watched Vash laugh.

            Millie emerged from her bedroom with sleepy eyes… "What's going yawn on…?" She saw Meryl's parents zoom by her with Meryl hot on their tails.  Kuroneko-sama was now following Meryl and meowing the whole way.  Clearly, Vash wasn't half as entertaining.  Millie just blinked.

            Vash laughed till dawn, his spirit light.

*          *            *

            A week later…

            "Bye Mom!  Bye Dad!  I promise to write more and I'll be visiting more often now!  Promise!" Meryl shouted to her parents as she waved farewell.

            They waved back with as much enthusiasm.  "Take care, everyone!" Olivia shouted.  "I hope Knives is better soon!"

            Vash waved back with a grin.  "I hope so too, Olivia!  Thanks for letting us stay!"

            "It was no problem, my boy!" Albert called back.  "Take care of my girl!  And don't let her boss you around, just because she's every bit a busybody like her mother is!"

            An enormous vein pulsed behind Meryl's head as she glared at her father.  "DAD!!"

            Everyone burst out laughing.  Olivia kept shouting.  "Millie, honey, you too!  Take care and watch out for Meryl!  She tries to be tough but she's all mush!"

            "I will Mom Olivia!  And trust me, I know she's all mush already!"

            "You take care too!  Make sure nothing happens to that baby!" Albert shouted.

            "I will!" Millie called back.

            "Vash!"

            Vash turned to Albert.  The man's eyes  smiled kindly at Vash and they shown with such faith in him that Vash didn't believe he was really seeing it.  "Take care of those, girls Vash.  Watch out for them.  They're tough but they're both still to nice for their own good—"

            "DAD!  Vash is fifty times WORSE than us when it comes to being 'too nice for their own good'!" Meryl said with a laugh.

            Albert nodded, but turned his stormy gaze to Vash, sending a silent message.  _Please, take care of them.  We know you can._

            Vash smiled and gave Albert a nod.  The older man smiled and continued teasing Meryl and Millie with good-byes.  Vash watched the rest of the farewells and said goodbye to them himself.  Meryl's parents were great people.  They had accepted him and Knives like they were nothing out of this world, though they most definitely were.  And now they trusted him with the lives of their daughter, Millie and the baby.  He could feel the tears starting to sting in his eyes.  Vash couldn't believe it… What angel had been watching over him to make him lucky enough to have run into those two girls…and have them change his life?  And it wasn't just them…from what he'd seen of Meryl's family and from what he'd heard about Millie's, the disease of kindness was hereditary.

            He could only marvel at them both.  How had he gotten so lucky…?  Millie just grinned at him and started telling him more about her family, while Meryl just watched Millie chatter on with a smile.  These girls were so special to him… His heart twisted.  He just hoped he never had to lose them.


	3. Part II: The Thompsons

Part II: The Thompsans 

            "Damn it's hot."

            Wolfwood fanned himself with a newspaper trying to get a bit of breeze.  The sudden heat wave had followed him from the desert to the nearest town, a place called March.  He was lying on the floor, his back leaning against a light pole, and his motorcycle next to him, looking five times worse than he did.  His white shirt was open like usual, but the sleeves were rolled up and his shoes were about a foot away from him, baking in the sun.  He had tossed the black jacket—it lay about four feet away—because it was damn well still too hot to even breathe.  He'd go for a nice cool draught of water…but he was broke.  The girls had carried all the cash.

            He gave his motorcycle the evil eye as his sunglasses slid down his sweat-slicked nose.  The moment he'd gotten into town, Old Betsy here, up and died.  He needed some quick cash fast.  To fix the bike, get some food, some water and a gun.  Not only was he penniless and hungry, but he was also freaking naked.  Vash and the girls, knowing Wolfwood was dead, and knowing for a fact there was little chance that his corpse would rise back from the dead, had gone and taken the stupid cross with them.  If only they'd stuck around long enough to see him do the Lazarus.  He probably would have knocked Vash into his grave.

            Kuroneko-sama meowed from his perch on Old Betsy and jumped off, moving away from Wolfwood to go to an old lady who was offering him food.  Wolfwood cursed beneath his breath.  Damn, shit, lucky cat.

            Suddenly, something flashed in Wolfwood's eyes.  He lifted his arm to block the light shining in his face, when he finally caught a clear picture of what the glare was.  It was _his cross._

            He shot up from his seat and his feet immediately began to sizzle.  He uttered a colorful curse and went for his shoes.  After his feet were safe, he grabbed his jacket and turned to the older woman and gave her a light nod.

            "Sorry 'bout that ma'am."

            The woman smiled as she petted Kuroneko-sama.  "It's no problem, young'un.  I've heard worse than that with my years."

            Wolfwood smiled.  "I'm glad I didn't offend your ears.  But I was wondering if you'd do me a small favor?  Could you watch this hunk of junk for me while I go into the gun shop?"

            "Sure, boy.  I'll watch your motorcycle.  I doubt it's going to go anywhere though."

            "Thank you, ma'am."

            He turned away and his eyes narrowed as he headed toward the shop.  He had no idea how that bum had gotten hold of his cross, but he was damn well sure he was going to get it back.

*          *          *

            "Well, here we are!"

            Vash and Meryl looked up at the large house before them.  It had to be the biggest damn house in the whole town.  Meryl blinked at Millie.

            "Millie, I've never been to this town before…but I don't think it's normal to have such a huge house in such a small town."

            Millie just grinned at Meryl.  "Well, it wasn't always this big, you know.  It's gotten bigger as I've gotten more nephews and nieces.  We have to keep expanding.  And the town has gotten bigger since I was last here."

            Vash shook his head.  "Windling is still a small town, even if it has gotten a _bit bigger…and I don't remember ever seeing a house this big."_

            Millie just shrugged her shoulders.  "Oh well.  This is still my house and my hometown.  And I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!  Mom and Dad will be so excited to meet you and so will all my brothers and sisters!  Golly, I've missed them a lot."

            Meryl smiled.  "Then let's go, Millie.  You've already prepared us in advance for meeting with your family.  I think the only one who'll have problems in the near future will be Knives when he wakes up."

            Vash laughed.  "Oh yeah.  I'm sure Knives will go completely bonkers in this place.  And that's exactly what he needs."

            Millie grinned.  "Then let's stop dilly dallying.  I want to see my family again!"

            Meryl and Vash took deep breaths as Millie led the way to the huge house.  They'd heard plenty of stories about the Thompsons from Millie…but they doubted that anything she had told them would prepare them for the reality.

            Millie pounded on the door.

            Vash strained a smile at Meryl.  "Well, here goes nothing."

            A sweatdrop formed on her brow.  "Yeah…"

            Suddenly a gigantic man threw open the door with a bang.  He had white blond hair wildly sticking out in a mess with a thick mustache and beard.  His clothes were all rumpled and he wore an apron that was covered in food stains.  He had big light aqua eyes and an enormous smile.  He looked like a big blond bear and he promptly bellowed with joy and lifted Millie into his arms, crushing her in a bear hug.

            Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

            "OH MILLIE!  My baby girl!  Baby, where have you been?!  You haven't written in ages!  We were getting so worried about you!!  And now this unexpected visit!!  What a wonderful surprise!!!  Daddy's SO happy!!"

            Meryl and Vash had turned a shade paler and blue lines were covering the upper parts of their faces.  Millie just laughed.

            "It's okay, Daddy.  Sorry, I haven't written recently, but we've been in a real hurry to get here.  I sent a letter two weeks ago letting you know that I was coming, but I guess I got here before my letter did!"

            "Lordie, Jeff!  Will you let go of your daughter for an instant!  I'd like to give my girl a hug too!  It's been ages since I last saw her adorable face!"

            "Mommy!" Millie cried out.

            Vash and Meryl turned their attention to the mother.  She had Millie's color hair, only it was much shorter and it had streaks of silver all over, giving it a glow.  It hung to her shoulders in a disarray that was charming.  She had light blue eyes and a warm expression.  She was also wearing an apron that was covered in stains and she was… bigger than Millie was…

            "Oh, my baby doll!  Where have you been?!  I've been worried out of my mind!!  Never, _ever keep us in the dark so long, girl!  I was ready to keel over and die from the fright!"  She squished Millie into her arms and continued to coo at her while Jeff Thompson turned his attention to Meryl, Vash and Knives._

            "You two must be Millie's friends Meryl and Vash, right?  She's told us plenty about y'all.  I presume the man hanging over your shoulder is a friend too.  Why don't y'all come in and get settled.  Meet the family, have some hearty dinner and then tell what the hell's been going on."

            A huge sweatdrop slid down Vash's face.  "What do you mean by that, Mr. Thompson?"

            "Oh, Lordie, boy!  Don't call me _Mr. Thompson.  Call me Jeff!  After all, you both are practically family already!"  His eyes narrowed and he leaned toward Vash.  "And what I mean by that is that very little will stop our little girl from writing to us.  And if she did, something big went down and the entire family's got a right to know.  Got it?"_

            Both Meryl and Vash gulped and nodded.  Jeff grinned.  "All righty then!"  He straightened and turned to Millie and her mother.  "Lordie, Ellie!  Let go of Millie already!  She's turning blue!  Everyone's gonna want to give her a hug, so you can't hog her all to yourself!"

            Ellie sniffed slowly releasing Millie.  "I know…" She sniffed again and then hugged her daughter once more.  "But I missed her SO much!!"

            Meryl turned to Vash with horrified look.  "I-I'm scared to meet the rest of them…"

            He gave her a strained smile.  "You're not the only one."

            And with that they were led inside the house.  Vash and Meryl were expecting lots of things.  But they weren't expecting the hoard of children and teenagers that suddenly attacked Millie from every corner of the immense house.

            "AUNTY MILLIE!!!!"

            Millie burst out laughing as they all tackled her.

            "Wow!  Lina, Dougy, Elle!  You three are so big already!! You too Jamie, Jesse!  You two still look alike!  Quinn, Meg, you're both still cute as ever!  ACK!  Awnry, Rodney!  Don't tickle me there!  Sara, Andy, Skye!  Wow, you three were still little last time I was here!  Mikey, Kyle, Kite!  Kite you're so big!  You were only two when I left!  Lewis, little Sandra!  You two were only babies!  Oh, look how big you all are!"  Millie laughed with all the kids.

            Vash and Meryl stared at masses of small blonde, brown, and redheaded children all tackling and talking to Millie at the same time.  A redheaded woman came up to them with a smile.  "I'm Reina Thompson.  Take a seat you two and we'll introduce you to the entire Thompson clan.  Then we'll have dinner and you two can tell us what's been going on."

            Meryl and Vash gladly sat down.  Vash laid his brother carefully on the couch beside him (there were plenty of couches everywhere) and waited.

            Their parents eventually pulled off the children and then the entire clan decided to introduce themselves.

            Jeff straightened.  "Well, Mr. Vash, Ms. Meryl.  I'm Jefferson Thompson and this is my mom," he motioned to an old lady with thick glasses, "Julia Thompson.  You've already met my wife, Elena Thompson, and me.  These are our children."

            A woman with long light brown hair and aqua eyes stood up.  She looked like an older version of Millie, her eyes gentle and soft.  She gave Meryl and Vash a brilliant smile. [Millie's big big sister]

            "I'm Ally Thompson Appleberry, the eldest," she said.  She motioned to the tall redheaded haired, golden-eyed man beside her.  "This is my husband, Luke Appleberry.  And these are our girls, Sara, the eldest," a girl with red hair and golden eyes, "Andrea or Andy for short," a girl with red hair and aqua eyes, "and Skye, the youngest," a girl with light brown hair and golden aqua eyes.          

A shaggy brown haired, blue-eyed man stood up.  "I'm Jeffrey Thompson, the eldest boy."  [Millie's big big brother] The lovely redheaded woman from earlier with red brown eyes stood up.

            "And I'm Reina Thompson, his wife.  These are our children.  Lina, the eldest," a teenage redheaded girl with red brown eyes shot up with a grin, "Dougy," a boy with blond hair and red brown eyes, "and Elle, the youngest," a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

            "I'm Kalie Thompson Reynolds, a twin!" a woman said as she shot up from her seat.  She had braided blonde hair and aqua eyes [Millie's middle big sister].  "This is my husband, Quentin Reynolds," a man with short peppered hair, a goatee and hazel eyes stood up with a warm smile.  "And these here are my children!  The twins Jamie and Jesse," twin boys with blond hair and hazel eyes (identical), "and my other set of twins, Quinn and Meg," twin girls with brown hair and aqua eyes (one with short hair the other with long).

            "I'm Tommy—short for Thomas—Thompson, Kalie's twin," said a blonde man with aqua eyes [Millie's middle big brother].  "This here's my wife, Kate," a woman with brown hair and highlights and dark blue eyes stood up with a smile.  "And these are our twin munchkins, Awnry and Rodney."  The twins looked up and grinned.  Both had light brown hair and dark aqua eyes.

            "Hey.  I'm Kiley Thompson, and this is my wife, Mariah," said a man with long dirty blond hair and light blue eyes [Millie's little big brother].  The woman beside him stood up.  She had really long dark hair worn in a ponytail and dark eyes.  He grinned.  "These are our kids.  Mikey, " a boy with blond hair and dark eyes, "Kyle," another boy with blond hair and blue eyes, "and Kite," a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes and two missing front teeth.

            Another woman bounced up then, with brown hair in a high ponytail and light blue eyes [Millie's little big sister].  "Hello!  I'm Tiffany Thompson Spencer.  This is my husband, Philip Spencer."  A white-blond haired man with violet eyes and glasses stood up and smiled.  Tiffany continued.  "Our children are Lewis and little Sandra.  They're still toddlers."  The two children looked up from playing with their toys.  Little Sandra had brown hair and violet eyes (she looked about 2 or 3 years old) and Lewis had white blond hair and light blue eyes (looked about a year old).  Tiffany blushed.  "And we're expecting another one soon."

            "I'm Andy Thompson—short for Andrew—and this is my wife Shannon."  Andy had brown hair (worn spiky) and blue eyes [Millie's little little big brother].  Shannon had auburn hair and light green eyes.  She gave them a gentle smile.  Andy grinned as Shannon lifted her arms.  "And I'm happy to say we've got a beautiful baby girl named Lily."  The bundle in Shannon's arms had a tuft of auburn hair and a set of rich blue-green eyes.  The baby gurgled happily.

            Two more people shot up, a woman and man.  The woman had light brown hair with blonde highlights and aqua eyes [Millie's little little big sister], and she spoke first.  "I'm Janie Thompson, and I'm happily _very single.  Don't plan to latch myself to anybody anytime soon."_

            The man had short blond hair and light, _light, blue aqua eyes (like Millie's eyes).  "I'm Monty Thompson and I too am thankfully single.  Ms. Meryl, I'm very available!" he said and winked at Meryl.  Meryl just shook her head.  He gave a heave and then pointed to Millie.  "She's the youngest as she's single too!  I say we're the luckiest three of the Thompson clan."_

            Meryl and Vash looked toward Millie.  She looked like she was about to cry.  But instead she stood up, her eyes watery.  "Sorry, big brother Monty and big sister Janie.  I'm not like that anymore.  Yeah, I'm single…" she took a deep breath.  "But I'm like big sister Tiffany…

            "I'm pregnant."

            "WHAT?!?!?!"

            Meryl gave Millie a brave smile and Millie smiled in return.  The Thompson clan was stunned into silence.  Grandma Julia was the first to speak.

            "Well, dammit, Millie girl, don't keep us in suspense.  Who's the father?"

            Millie lowered her head.  "It really doesn't matter anymore…"

            "But why not?!" her father bellowed from across the room.  "Millie, if he broke your heart…"

            Millie shook her head.  "It's not like that, Daddy.  He's…he's…"

            Meryl stood up and went to Millie just as she started crying.  She held her close.  Millie balled and hugged Meryl.  "Oh, Meryl!!"

            "Shhh… it's okay, Millie.  It's okay."

            Vash stood up.  "The father of Millie's baby was my best friend.  A man named Nicholas D. Wolfwood.  A preacher with a good heart, and a good soul."

            Monty Thompson blinked.  "Was?  Then that means—"

            Vash nodded.  "Yeah.  He's dead."

*          *          *

            Wolfwood's eyes narrowed as he spotted the bum across the shop.  The guy was bargaining with the vender on how much _his cross would bring.  Damn, little… By God, that was __his cross and he wasn't going to have no bum selling it off.  He was going to get it back right now.  He took a deep breath and took out his last cigarette.  He lit it and tossed the match aside, taking in a deep breath.  Time to get down to business._

            "Sorry, mister.  But you don't have a right to sell that cross.  That's my cross and I'd like it back."

            The vender and the bum looked up at Wolfwood with perplexed expressions.  The vender's eyes suddenly narrowed.  "What do you mean your cross, son?"  He turned to the bum.  "I thought you said you found this in the desert."

            "I did find it in the desert!  I don't know what this young pup is trying to pull, but I found this cross and it didn't have nobody's name on it.  So I can do with it what I please."

            Wolfwood's eye ticked.  "Look, mister.  I'm a wandering preacher.  I was left for dead in a deserted town and when I came to, my cross was gone.  I just found it and I'd like it back.  A preacher isn't anything without his cross."

            The bum looked insulted.  "You think I'm a fool, boy?  What kind of preacher would you be, if you carried around this kinda cross?!  This sucker is packed with heavy artillery!"

            "That's how I protect myself and others, mister.  I'd like it back now."

            "No way!  I found it, it's mine to do what I want with it!"

            The vender held up a hand.  "All right.  I ain't having any of this in my store.  I don't mean to doubt your word, Mr. Preacher, but how can you prove it's yours?  After all it should have something on it, to prove it."

            Wolfwood shook his head.  "It was a gift to me by the man who trained me.  I know everything about it, and except for my best friend, my girlfriend and myself, there probably isn't a soul who could lift it one handed.  I know how to load that cross and it's been a part of my body for ages.  You have no idea what it was like wandering around without it.  I was damn well naked!"

            The vender shook his head.  "Unless you've got some hard core evidence, son, I can't make him give it back to you.  You can try to buy it back and I'll make sure he does it for cheap considering it probably _does belong to you."_

            "Hey!" the bum cried.

            The vender shrugged.  "Sorry.  So, son, what'll it be?"

            Wolfwood stood there for a minute thinking about his situation.  Was there anyway he could prove it?  He'd already tried everything… Damn it to Hell!  How was he going to pay for the blasted cross!  He didn't have a bloody double dollar on him!  Wolfwood looked up at the vender.  "I've got references.  My girl works for an insurance company, Bernardelli, I think."

            The vender shook his head.  "No good.  In this town all we've got is a small office for the Bernardelli Insurance Society.  And I doubt your girl works for the office over here.  What's wrong, son?  Don't you have any money on ya?"

            Wolfwood's cheek ticked and a vein pulsed.  "I already told you.  I was left for dead.  All my money, provisions, everything left with them.  I have no money, no food, no water, no bike, nothing.  So can I have my cross back?"

            The bum grinned a toothless smile at Wolfwood.  "Boy, I think you should get your preaching butt to the church and start praying for a miracle."

            Veins popped all over Wolfwood's head as he grabbed the bum by the shirt.  "Want me to show you what an act of God would do to scum like you who steal from others?"

            "I didn't steal nothing.  I found this in the desert, and since you can't afford to buy I don't think you should be here wasting my time."

            A vein snapped.

            "Hey, Mr. Preacher."

            Wolfwood turned his head to the vender just before he punched the crap out of the bum.  His entire body was tense, ready for the strike.

            "Maybe you should go to the church.  They'll probably be able to help you out after all since you are a preacher.  I'll make you a deal.  You really want that cross, you probably are the owner, so I'll buy it from this little bug and then you can come to me to reimburse me.  Deal, Mr. Preacher?"

            Wolfwood smiled and dropped the bum on his butt.  The cross almost slammed down on top of him, but Wolfwood caught it one-handed and lifted it onto the counter.  "Mister, thanks a lot.  I'll be back for my cross soon, and then I'll be on my way again.  Do you know any place I can get a new motorcycle?"

            "Sure, Hank's is down the block and the church is across from there."

            "Thanks again."

            Wolfwood turned and walked out, infinitely more lighthearted than when he'd entered.

            The bum stared at Wolfwood's back with wide eyes.  "How the hell did he do that?"

            "Do what?" the vender asked.

            The bum looked up at the vender.  "It took all my strength to drag and even lift that cross.  He handled it as if it were nothing but a holster!"

            The vender blinked and attempted to lift it himself.  He burst out laughing.  "Looked like that preacher wasn't lying.  This cross really _is his.  So how much you want it for?"_

            The bum grinned.  "Now you're talking."

*          *          *

            Meryl and Vash had just finished settling Knives in.  Vash was sitting on the bed Meryl beside him.

            "So what do you think?"

            Meryl shrugged.  "I think they all took it rather well.  Like my parents.  They know we aren't lying, they know Millie.  I think we'll be all right here."

            "I don't know," Vash said.

            Meryl just smiled.  "You're just worried about what'll happen when Knives wakes up."

            "Yeah…"

            "Don't worry about it.  You told me that he probably won't have any of his strength when he wakes up.  You shot him in some critical places so he'd be a while healing."

            "I know, but I can't help but worry.  Maybe taking to a place full of people wasn't a good idea.  Knives is unpredictable.  I don't want him to hurt anyone in Millie's family.  I don't think I could live with myself.  These people are so amazing," Vash said.

            Meryl smiled.  "I know.  When they saw Millie didn't blame Knives for Wolfwood's death, neither did they.  They accepted you and Knives like if you two were perfectly normal.  They don't even care about your reputation."

            Vash smiled in return.  "I think we have Millie to thank for that.  She's probably written lots of great things about me… Stuff that I probably don't even deserve."

            Meryl shook her head.  "Wrong, Vash.  Whatever Millie wrote about you, I'm sure she only told the truth.  Millie's like that.  And from the looks of it, so are the Thompsons.  They're very forgiving and accepting people."

            "And amazingly kind."

            "Uh-huh."

            Silence…

            "Meryl…?"

            "Yeah, Vash?"

            "You ever regret it?"

            "Regret what?"

            "Taking the Vash case?"

            Meryl grinned as she stared into his eyes.  "Not a moment of it."

            "Even after everything you and Millie had to endure?"

            The door suddenly burst open and a grinning Millie stood there.  "I enjoyed every minute of it, Vash!  I wouldn't trade any of it for the world!"

            Meryl nodded.  "Millie's right.  I wouldn't trade a single second of it for anything in the world."

            Vash smiled and then turned to Millie.  "You don't even regret…Wolfwood?"

            Millie shook her head, tears spilling.  "If I hadn't take this case with Meryl, Vash, I would have never met him.  I would have never known what it was like to love him, to have him near me, to hold his child within me.  Even though I'll never be able to see him again…" Millie sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  "I'll never regret knowing and loving him.  I wouldn't trade that."

            Vash smiled lightly and bowed his head, tears sliding from his eyes.  "Wolfwood… If only I had been able to save you.  If only I'd known…"

            Vash felt Meryl's hand on his back.  He looked up into her gentle eyes and his heart clenched.  "That's the only thing we'll ever regret.  Not being able to save him, but we'll never regret any thing else.  He was a best friend," she turned to Millie, "and a lover."  Millie turned her tear stained face away.  "Wolfwood will always be a part of us.  And now with Millie's baby, we'll have a piece of him always with us."  Meryl struggled with the last few words, tears spilling out of her eyes.  Vash wrapped her in his arms.

            "Thank you, Meryl."

            Millie took in a deep breath and placed her hand on her belly.  She smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks.  "We'll love and take good care of you.  And from the day you're born, you will know about your daddy.  Right, Vash, Meryl?  My baby will always know about his daddy."

            Vash nodded.  "You got it, Millie.  That baby will grow up knowing everything about his father and the kind of person he was."

            Millie nodded, a smile on her tearstained face.

            That night the three dreamt of their friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood and of Eden…

            And iles away, in a small church, Wolfwood dreamt of them and Eden…


	4. Part III: Knives Meets the Thompsons

Part III: Knives Meets the Thompsons

            Weeks passed quickly in the Thompson home.  Knives was still unconscious, but it seemed as if he would be getting well soon.  Millie was recouping more quickly from Wolfwood's loss the more she was around her family.  They bought her many things for the baby, be it boy or girl.  Her spirits were high.  So high that she had already decided she wanted to go where Wolfwood's orphanage was.  It was about 300 iles from the town of December, but she didn't know the exact name of the town.  For that matter neither did Vash nor Meryl.  But it was decided that there is where they would go after leaving the Thompsons.

Meryl began working on a book.  She was pretty secretive about it.  She did not tell Millie what it was about, and whenever Vash tried to sneak a peak, she'd pound him.  She would work on it at night and throughout the day.  Meryl almost seemed possessed.  And after every session of typing she would pass out on her desk.  Vash figured this was her way with dealing with everything that had happened to them up to now.

Vash had been taken into the fold of the Thompson—and semi-Thompson—men, and everyday they would go out and show Vash around their town, trying to convince him and the girls to stay in Windling.  But Millie had already decided where they were going and neither Vash nor Meryl had the heart to say otherwise.  Eventually, they gave up and tried finding out how to get that far without too much trouble.  They also tried finding Vash a job.

            But while Vash was looking for a job and a way to get to the unknown town 300 iles from December, Meryl was writing and Millie was being cared for… Knives was waking up.

            _Oh, damn… Everything fucking aches.  My arms, my legs… shit, my whole body.  He tried moving his fingers. __ Okay, not much pain there… How 'bout my arm?  He moved his arm slightly and pain shot through him.  __FUCK!!!  Okay, don't do that again… But where the hell am I?_

            His eyelids were extremely heavy, weighing down with exhaustion.  But he still tried to open them… _Shit!  Too bright!  His eyes snapped shut and he grumbled.  __This was a severe pain.  What the fuck is wrong with me?  Where am I?  He felt the comfort of a soft bed beneath him.  He could feel the bandages around his wounds and the covers that tucked him snugly into the bed.  There was a light scent of baking bread in the room, mingling with the scent of the day.  He groaned again.  __Forget this.  I am NOT going to lie here!  I want to know what the fuck is going on and I'm damn well going to find out.  He slowly opened his eyes again and let them get adjusted to the light filling the room from the window.  From the looks of it, it was midday.  But what day…?  For that matter what year?  How long had he been unconscious?_

            Knives blinked slowly, getting his eyes focused as he looked about the room.  It was a simple room.  On the right of him there were a couple of open windows with curtains.  They were billowing slightly with the wind.  A desk sat between the windows and on the wall next to it was a door that led to the bathroom.  On that wall (which was the one across from him) there was a dresser with a small mirror and a bunch of pictures on the wall and on the dresser.  To his left was the exit and a large comfy chair, a book open and face down on it.  There was also a nightstand with a lamp, a plate of food there, half a sandwich uneaten.

            His stomach rumbled and he cursed.  Sure, taunt him with half a sandwich when he can't even move.  _Fuck it.  I AM going to move, no matter how much I ache.  With a deep breath, Knives heaved himself up into a sitting position.  The pain shot through him so abruptly and quickly that he shouted an explicit curse that echoed down the hall outside his room._

            He rolled his eyes.  _Great, now whatever stupid humans live here will come rushing up before I can eat the damn sandwich.  Damn you, Vash.  It's your fault I'm in this mess._

            Knives did not have time to blink before someone rushed through the door.  She must have been down the hall.  She had light brown hair with highlights and aqua eyes.  She blinked at him for a second and grinned.

            "MONTY!  Get off the couch and get Millie, Meryl and Vash!!  Knives is awake!"

            "I was wondering who the hell let that one out!  He's got a worse mouth than me!"

            The woman just shook her head and walked over to him.  Knives' eyes were narrowed.  _Millie, Meryl, Vash?  Vash is the one who brought me here?  What the hell is that moron thinking?!  She just continued smiling at him.  She sat down at the foot of the bed and tilted her head to the side._

            "You've got gorgeous eyes.  I didn't know two guys as fine as you and Vash still existed.  Vash is taken, but I hear you're still available."

            _What a strange woman.  Has Vash told these people anything?  Knives sneered.  But before he could say anything, the door burst open with a hoard of people._

            Vash was at the head.

            "Knives!  You're awake!  And sitting up to boot.  You've got to be in pain!" Vash grinned at his brother.

            Knives wanted to jump out of bed and shoot that blasted smile of his brother's face.  "No thanks to you, Vash.  But I'm awake again and unless you shoot to kill this time, I'm going to be fifty times worse than before."

            Vash blinked and then grinned.  "Going to be kind of hard to do that, bro.  I'm not letting a gun near you anytime soon, and you don't even had the strength to even lift one, let alone shoot it."

            "What?!"

            "You think if I'm going to shoot my brother, I'm going to shoot him in places that it's easy to recover from?  Especially with a stubborn mule like you?  No way in hell!  You'll be bedridden for a while Knives, and in that time you can't do a damn thing but sit there, listen and watch."  Vash marched over to his brother and ruffled Knives hair.  Knives cursed at him.  Vash grinned.  "You don't have a damn choice."

            Knives snarled at his brother and looked behind him to the hoard of people that were slowly gathering.  A short dark haired woman sighed in relief and the tall woman beside clapped her hands.

            "All right, Mr. Vash!  Now that Knives is awake, we can get to work!"

            Knives didn't like the sound of that.  "Work?  What the hell is she talking about, Vash?"

            Vash scratched the back of his head and gave his brother a sheepish smile.  "Hate to break this to you, Knives… Actually, I'd _love to break this to you.  These people pretty much know all about us.  And I mean __all.  So, while you're stuck in bed, they're going to help me wear you down and snap some sense into you."_

            "WHAT?!"

            The short dark-haired woman walked quietly toward him and gave him a gentle smile.  "Mr. Knives as close friends of Vash and ex-representatives of the Bernardelli Insurance Society, it is our duty to reunite you with your brother and to make sure you do not cause the same destruction you did before because of this pathetic sibling squabbling and rivalry.  Despite your opinions and beliefs your brother still cares deeply about you and will do pretty much anything to reform you."

            The tall woman rolled up her sleeves.  "Don't worry Mr. Vash, Meryl!  The Thompsons will have Knives reformed in no time!  He'll be cared for by this family, no doubt about it!"

            Knives could feel the blood draining from his face and his head beginning to get dizzy.  He did not know if it was from the pain he was keeping at bay or from the sheer horror of what they were planning.  He righted himself and cursed them.

            "Do you think I give a damn what a bunch of humans do and say to me?  Taking care of me will be your own folly!"  He sneered crazily.  "Once I'm better I'll massacre—"

            POW!

            _"FUCK!!!"_

            Knives turned wildly around pain ricocheting over every blasted nerve ending.  He stared into thick glasses that protected huge blue eyes.  The old woman's white hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck and her gnarled hand was curled into a fist beside Knives' head.

            "That, young man, was for your language.  You should be thankful that you have such a fine brother like Vash who cares about his family despite their unsavory qualities.  Young Vash has learned much in his many years of life, but I'm still wiser that both of you put together despite your age.  Wisdom comes with aging.  When you're old and wrinkled you notice more things about your life that when you're still young and able to do other things than just think.  And you, young Knives, still have A LOT of things to learn about life."

            "What the hell are pathetic little humans going to teach _me about life?  Your kind doesn't even live long enough to enjoy it.  You just run around making your short, worthless lives miserable and consume everything in your path, even each other.  You are nothing but wretched, powerless creatures who feed off __my kind in order to survive!"_

            The old woman just shook her head.  "You really are confused, aren't you, boy?  Well, we'll right what's wrong in that foolish head of yours with time.  But for now, I suggest you respect everyone here."

            "Why the hell should I?!" Knives snarled at her.

            "Because you're depending on us to survive."  Knives stared at the old bag like she had grown two heads.  She lifted a wrinkled eyebrow at him.  "You're in our guestroom, we're taking care of you, healing you, feeding you and looking out for you.  If you even want to attempt to kill any of us, you've got to get better first, and you need us to do it."

            Knives cursed fluently and Grandma Julia sucker punched him across the jaw.  The entire troupe of people winced as Knives fell unconscious back onto the bed.  She humphed and looked at Vash.

            Vash gulped as the old lady stared him down.  Vash struggled desperately to fish the words out of his gut.  "S-sorry, Grandma J-Julia.  I-I'll a-apologize f-for—"

            "No need, Vash."

            Vash blinked and stared at her.  She smiled widely.  "He's just going to be tougher to crack than I thought.  He's a stubborn one.  But if there's good in you, then there's potential to be good in him."

            Vash sighed.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Meryl's worried face.  "I don't know about that, Grandma Julia."

            Everyone stared in silence at Meryl.  She took a deep breath.  "Vash and Knives are twins.  They are Plants in human bodies… Perhaps, when they were born it was meant for one to be evil and the other good.  Instead of being a balance in one body, the good and the evil were separated into two…"

            Phillip Spencer (Tiffany's husband) shook his head.  "Great deduction, Meryl, but I can disprove that theory."

            Vash blinked and turned to face the white haired man along with everyone else present.  Phillip grinned and fixed his glasses.  "I've worked with Plants since I was able to walk and use my hands for something other than waving them in the air.  Plants are not the kind of beings that would have any innate evil.  I've always suspected that they were more than just strange ancient technology.  When Vash and Knives came, I knew my suspicions were true.  They're an alien species that traveled with us through space to find a new planet so we could work together.  Unfortunately, we ended up on this planet, but we've managed to survive, with their help that is."

            Tiffany narrowed her eyes.  "Get to the point, dear."

            Phillip blinked and nodded.  "Yes, well, the point being that Vash and Knives were probably born to help humans communicate with Plants.  In essence, they are what they are.  Plants in human form, the Plant-like nature is peaceful, helpful, giving, protecting.  But human nature can be that…and it can be evil.  Vash and Knives are both.  Knives' corruption is not because he is innately evil, and Vash's good-natured because he is innately good.  They've chosen to be that way, because they are also human and can make that choice.  You can also say we have a funny case of irony here.  Knives who prides himself in being a Plant, superior to the humans, has completely taken in the obsession for power trait that is strictly found in humans.  Vash, on the other hand, who is, quote 'the more human of the two' unquote, is actually more like a Plant in the sense that he has taken in the more peaceful nature of the Plants.  Not to say, he doesn't have strictly human qualities.  I've never seen a Plant in my day with a sense of humor.  But then again, I don't understand them the way Vash and Knives do.  Maybe I just don't get the joke."

            Silence.

            The Thompson clan stared blankly at him.

            Millie shook her head, her eyes blinking in confusion.  "I didn't understand a word of that.  Did you get it, Meryl?"

            Meryl's hair looked unkempt and her eyes were wide and unblinking.  "Eh…?"

            Vash stared at Phillip, realization pounding through his head.  "My God…" He was suddenly faced with 25 sets of eyes.  

            "Nyao!"

Vash blinked and grinned sheepishly.  "Uh…I got it."

            Meryl punched Vash across the head.  "Then start talking, needle-noggin'.  And explain it in terms that we can understand."  She shot Phillip a dirty look.  He only laughed nervously as a sweat drop slid down the side of his face.

            Vash sat in silence for a moment as he let his thoughts slide into place.  "Basically, what Phillip was trying to say, is that me and Knives both have Plant and human natures to us.  And, like humans, we have the free will to choose how we would like to be.  Plants are peaceful, occasionally they'll panic, or get tired, but they're almost always peaceful.  Humans can be peaceful and evil.  Knives' decision to be corrupted, to hate, to desire power and destruction is only found in humans, not in Plants.  And my decision can be found in both."  Vash looked up at the people around him and smiled.  "Phillip was right about the irony.  Knives is so proud of being a Plant, but he's acting exactly like the humans he hates.  And he calls me so pathetically human…but I act more like how a Plant is supposed to act.  This is really messed up."  He dropped his face into his hands.

            He felt Meryl's hand at his shoulder again and he looked up into her gentle gaze.  She grinned maniacally at him.  "Wait till we tell Knives."

            The entire group burst out laughing.

*          *          *

            For the next week and a half, Knives woke up sporadically to curse at Vash, demand food, and threaten the Thompsons.  He was now fully awake most of the day, though he did need constant rest (a.k.a. long naps with Kuroneko-sama in the middle of the day), and he slept like the dead during the night.  He did not even find out that Vash slept by his side until his second day of full consciousness.  The human girl Janie Thompson (who was incessantly flirting with him) was the one who gave him that piece of information as she fed him.  Knives was humiliated beyond belief to be fed and, even worse, to have Vash or any of the other Thompson males help him to the bathroom and he always cursed them the entire way.  Hurling insults and threats constantly.  

            One particularly humiliating event had to be when Janie offered to help him to the toilet.  He still could not believe he had blushed so fiercely.  And now she winked and blew him a kiss every time she saw him, no matter how much verbal abuse he threw at her.

            To his extreme annoyance, no one seemed to care how many insults and threats he did toss.  They just smiled at him, and told him jokes and stories.  Didn't they realize, he was being deadly serious?!  The moment he was better he'd blow the entire blasted town into smithereens!  But no, they just teased and joked with them as if he'd been part of the family his entire life!  He even knew all their names now!  Grandma Julia would read him poetry every night on her shift.  Monty joked with him constantly and told Knives all about his wild escapades with the women.  Lina, the eldest of the children, sneaked into his room once and when he'd insulted her, she'd only tossed the abuse back at him a hundredfold.  After their verbal war she would laugh and say "Thanks for the practice, Uncle Knives".  She would invade his room just for the foul language training.  And that woman, Janie, never ceased flirting and teasing him.  She even stole a feel!

            Knives noticed quickly who were the closest to Vash.  Millie Thompson, the youngest daughter of this terribly annoying family, and Meryl Stryfe, the short dark-haired woman who was usually quite calm except when around his brother.  Vash seemed to take her beating in leisure.  Millie and Meryl were also best friends.  They would be the first to go.

            But as the days rolled by, Knives found out much more information.  Millie was pregnant.  With the child of the Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Chapel's student and Vash's best friend.  How ironic.  But that wasn't what surprised him.  It was the fact that everyone in the house knew he had been the one to order Wolfwood's death.  And no one, not even Millie, seemed the least disturbed by this.  So he'd tried tormenting Millie with it when it was her shift.

            "How can you stand it?"

            Millie looked up and smiled at him.  "Stand what, Mr. Knives?"

            "Taking care of me.  I ordered Wolfwood's death.  I did absolutely anything that would hurt Vash.  And taking his best friend from him was one I severely enjoyed.  And yet you sit there and feed me as if I were a friend, a member of this family, when I am anything but."

            Her smile never wavered.  It was still as honest and caring as it had been moments before.  "I know you killed Wolfwood just to hurt Mr. Vash, and you did.  You hurt him and us really bad.  But, Mr. Knives, you're confused, and you just don't seem to understand.  You act more like a spoiled brat than anything else, and we've got to get you unspoiled."

            "What?!"

            Millie nodded.  "Yup, just like a spoiled brat.  A rotten spoiled brat.  You have more power than us measly humans, so you think you can go and do whatever you want, just like a rotten spoiled brat.  But you're very wrong, Mr. Knives.  You can _never, ever go out and just do whatever you like.  Because in the end, everything you do wrong will catch up to you and bite you on the butt.  You do the stuff you do for some twisted, sick way of getting attention.  So what happens if we just stop listening to the spoiled brat?"_

            Knives sneered.  "You all die."

            Millie whacked him over the head with the spoon.  "Wrong answer!  We revolt.  And no matter how tough you think you are, you can't take on a bunch of human with _Plants by their side.  You can't even beat Mr. Vash!  And he and the Plants are all on our side.  Sorry, spoiled brat.  But you're all alone and no one's going to give you any more presents!  Now be quiet and finish your dinner.  You've got to get better, you know."_

            And that was the end of that conversation.

            _What was wrong with these people?!  Nothing ever seemed to perturb them.  No matter how rude, how insulting, how terrible he acted, they all took in stride.  He even tried tormenting Meryl.  He had noticed she had feelings toward his brother and tried tormenting her in that way… But all he got were several lumps on the head._

No one.  Not a bloody soul seemed disturbed by him, they all accepted him as if he were the most normal of people.  Didn't they realize that the moment he got a chance they were all dead?!

            But they still did not react.  They laughed at his insults, teased him, and tormented him.  Ma Ellie Thompson even played with his food! (Not in the way you think.)  She would make swooshing noises with the fork to get him to open his mouth and if he didn't she would pinch his nose till he did.  One time, Knives decided to be especially stubborn and she dumped the soup all over his head.  Vash had died laughing as he carried Knives to the tub to wash him off.

            That was another humiliating event.  Being bathed by his brother, because he could barely do it himself without feeling immense pain.  What the hell had Vash done to him in their last fight to leave him so helpless?!

            But no matter what happened… he would _never give in to what they wanted._

*          *          *

            "Vash?"

            "Worried again, Meryl?"

            "Well, I can't help it!  No matter how hard we try, he just seems to get more stubborn and nastier!  What are we going to do?"

            "Don't worry so much, Meryl.  We've got the Thompsons, and from the looks of it, they're gods and breaking someone into goodness.  Maybe we should send all prisoners here for reformation."

            "Vash, for the love of god, I'm trying to be serious!"

            "I am serious."

            POW!

            "Ooowwww!!!  Why do you have to be so violent!"

            "Oh, stop whining.  Your brother has a harder head than you and seems no matter what we do, we're not getting through to him.  I am seriously worried here!"

            "You're wrong about not getting through to him, Meryl."

            "What do you mean?"

            Silence.

            "What the hell are you grinning about, needle noggin'?!"

            "I was just remembering Ma Thompson's donuts… God, I thought I had died and gone to heaven~!  They were so delicious!!"

            KAPOWIE!!!

            "aaaaaaaa…"

            "YOU IDIOT!!  Now is not the time to be dreaming of donuts!!"

            "Meryl?"

            "WHAT?!"

            "Don't worry about Knives too much.  We still haven't played our trump card."

            "Trump card?  Oh, you mean—!"

            "Mm-hmm.  So fret no more!"

            Sigh… 

            "Hey, Meryl?"

            "What, Vash?"

            "Want to go to the bar?  Hear the local jazz band playing there tonight.  Luke told me he's a saxophonist.  Want to hear him play?  Besides, I've been meaning to talk to Ally.  She's the big sister Millie always told us about and there's some things I'd like to ask her."

            "… All right, Vash.  Hey, have you gotten anymore details on the town 300 iles from December?"

            "Only that a bus heads out over there from December only once a month.  When we do go, it's going to be a rough ride.  Especially for Knives."

            "I think your brother can take it."

            "I think so too."

            "Do you think he'll be better by then?"

            "Physically, he'll still be in plenty of pain… Mentally?  Who can say?  Shall we go?"

            "Um… let me get changed into something more appropriate."

            "But I think you look cute in your nightshirt!"

            POW!!!

            "Why are so violent~~?!"

            "Oh, stop whining!"

            Laughter.  Footsteps walking away.

            Knives opened his eyes.  _Trump card?  What the hell could that be?_

*          *          *

            Iles away…

            "What do you mean they quit?!"

            The chief of the Bernardelli Insurance Society looked up at the haggard preacher and sighed.  "Just what I said, Mr. Preacher… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

            Wolfwood groaned.  "Nicholas D. Wolfwood!"

            "Yes, well, Mr. Wolfwood, I regret to inform you that both Millie Thompson and Meryl Stryfe are no longer with the insurance company.  They handed in their notices and walked out of this office about three months ago.  I haven't seen hide nor hair of them in about that time."

            Wolfwood stared at the pudgy man in frustration.  His last cigarette was smoldering, he hadn't slept in two days, and his patience had flown out the window along with the last of his cash.  He put his cross on the man's desk with a loud crunch.  The man jumped in his seat.

            "Listen very closely, mister.  I've just traveled over 1,000 iles to get here from March, the last 500 in two days without stopping to sleep.  I'm tired, hungry, and broke and in a very upset mood right now.  I'm pretty sure I've driven my new bike into the ground and that it'll probably not work again anytime soon.  So you could at least have the decency to tell me WHERE THE HELL THEY WENT!!!"

            Employees of the Bernardelli Insurance Society stared at the scene in their boss's office with wide-eyed interest.

            The man gulped.  "Home."

            "Excuse me?" Wolfwood said taking one last puff as the cigarette cindered into ash and fell on the desk.

            "They didn't tell me exactly where they were going.  They only said they were going home for short while.  Whether they're still there remains to be seen.  But this was three months ago.  Who knows where they are now?"

            Wolfwood cursed.

            "Um…"

            "What?" Wolfwood shouted at him in frustration.

            "If it helps any, they were with a blond, spiky haired man whom they called—"

            "Vash.  Yeah, yeah, I know Vash is with them.  I wouldn't expect any less.  Shit…" He shook his head and then pounded his fist on the desk.  "Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass it is to try and find him?!  Took me forever to locate him in the first place and he's _really keeping a low profile!  Argh!  I'm going to go insane~!!!  Where the hell are they?!?!?"_

            Wolfwood took a deep breath and turned to the pudgy man with a smile.  "Sorry 'bout that.  But this trip has been a real hell.  I've been trying to catch up to them with impossibly no luck.  It would be really helpful if you could at least point me in the right direction."

            The man pointed due north.

            Wolfwood smiled pleasantly.  "Thanks again.  So sorry for the inconvenience and the dramatics.  It's been a taxing trip all right."  Wolfwood lifted the cross with one arm and waved.  He walked out of the place whistling.

            The chief blinked as his desk creaked and collapsed.  "Nyao!" Kuroneko-sama jumped out from the rubble.

            "What the hell is going on here?"

*          *          *

            A week later…

            "I've gotten stronger, Vash."

            Vash looked up from his book at his brother.  Knives was smiling coldly at him as he flexed his fingers.  "Today, that woman, Shannon and her husband Andrew Thompson, let me hold their baby."  Vash watched his brother turn his gaze to his flexing hands.  "My arms didn't shake with the baby's weight.  My fingers curled around its small body without pain.  I didn't realize until she had taken the baby back how fragile it really was.  Even without much strength I could have easily killed it.  One less human to worry about growing up and becoming a consuming little demon.  Another one dead… so easily…"

            Vash shot up off his seat, horror shooting through his body.  His book fell harmlessly to the floor.  _Dear god, no.  After all this time… After all this…he's still thinking about killing?  Still feeling this hatred, this obsession with power?_

            "You look horrified, Vash."

            Vash's eyes focused and he stared at his brother's smirking face.  He shook his head and sat down again.  "Knives…just because one human feared you and hated you, doesn't mean that they all do.  It doesn't mean you have to destroy them all.  How would you feel if humans only judged Plants because of what you do?"

            Knives laughed.  "Humans don't dare.  They need the Plants to survive.  Besides, they're too stupid to connect me with the Plants."

            Vash stared at his brother's face.  All he saw in his eyes was contempt.  Was there absolutely nothing he could do to bring his brother around?  _Time for the trump card._

            "Knives… they would be so ashamed of you."

            Vash watched his brother blink in surprise.  A sneer then twisted on his face.  "What gabble are you talking now, Vash?"

            "The Plants.  Our kind.  They would be so ashamed of you."

            Knives' eyes narrowed fiercely.  _I got his attention now.  Bull's eye.  "What the hell are you talking about, Vash?"_

            Vash shook his head and leaned back in his chair.  "To think.  You pride yourself so much in being a superior being.  In being a Plant, something that these weak, pathetic humans need to survive, but in reality you don't act like a Plant.  You act just like the humans you proclaim to hate so much.  You act exactly like them."

            _"What did you say…?!"_

            "You heard me, Knives.  Your hatred, your rage, your obsession with power… Those are pure human traits.  No Plant feels that way about others of its kind or the humans.  They don't want power, they don't want to rule everything.  Humans do.  Humans want control, they want to own and take over everything.  They hate.  Plants don't hate.  They've never hated.  But you, Knives.  You hate.  Just like every human you hate.  You're just like them.  You're nothing like a Plant."

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!  Humans enslaved us!  We have every reason to hate!  To hate them!  To control them!  We are the more powerful!"

            Vash shook his head.  "Listen to you.  You sound like every corrupted human I've stopped and turned in.  Power.  Hate.  Control.  Plants don't have this desire.  They never did.  When they traveled with the humans they _chose to.  They chose to become the humans' partners in finding a new world.  They chose to help them.  And you and I were the only Plants born with human and Plant traits.  You chose to show your corrupted human side.  I chose my good human side and my natural Plant side.  The only one here who is corrupted is you!  Just like every other corrupted human you hate!  But surprise, Knives!  Look at this family!  The Thompsons!  Not a dollop of hate in them.  Of corruption.  I've met so many humans like them.  So many humans that are more like Plants than you could ever hope to be!"_

            Knives reached out and grabbed Vash's shirt.  "Damn you, Vash!  What the hell do you know?!  How do you know what they want?  Who they are?  We were the first Plants born with free will.  They don't know that they're enslaved!"

            "Ehhhh!  Wrong answer!  Plants do have free will.  I know… I've been in contact with more Plants over the last 150 years than you.  We were just the first ones born in human bodies.  And are you curious as to know why?  I had a little help figuring this one out, but then I asked the Plant in this town if it was true.  Do you want to know what our purpose really is, Knives?  Why we were born?  That's what has been really tormenting you.  The not knowing.  Are we meant to kill the humans and find freedom for the Plants?  Are we meant to be enslaved?  What is our purpose?  WHICH ONE OF US IS RIGHT?!?"

            Knives was silent as he stared up at Vash.  Vash closed his hands over Knives' grip on his shirt.  Vash smiled at his brother.  "We were meant to be the communication.  Humans can't understand the Plants.  We can understand both, because we are both.  Our purpose, Knives, was to make the partnership between Plant and Human more complete, more unified.  We're supposed to make the humans understand the Plants and help the Plants understand the people more.  And that's what I've been doing since I found out.  Been helping the people of this town understand the Plant so much that they won't need me soon enough.  That's what we were born for.  No matter how long it takes.  We were born to keep the peace.  Not to make war."

            Knives shook his head and released Vash's shirt.  He slowly leaned back and fell against the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling.  Vash watched him warily at first, then with concern.  "Knives…?"

            "Go away, Vash… I'm suddenly very tired…"

            Vash nodded and stood up.  He turned off the lamp, so the only the light of the moons filled the room through the windows.  Vash looked down at his brother for one more moment, before turning away and leaving the room.  He opened the door and then whispered back to his brother.  "Good night, Knives.  I love you, brother."

            Vash closed the door behind him.

            Meryl stood before him with worried eyes.  Vash smiled down at her lovely face.  He opened his arms and pulled her into his embrace.  Her warm arms wrapped around him and stroked his back.  Vash wept into the softness of her hair and held her tightly.


	5. Part IV: Finding Eden

Part IV: Finding Eden

            3 months later…

            "What do you think, Millie?"

            Meryl watched her friend turn from the window of the bus to look at her.  Millie grinned.  "I'm excited, Meryl!  We're finally going to see the place where…where Nicholas was happiest!  I can barely contain myself, I'm so happy!"

            Meryl shook her head.  "That's not what I mean, Millie."  Meryl sighed and looked about the bus.  There were very few people going to this little town 300 iles from December, and all of the people here were actually from the town.  Meryl remembered a conversation Vash had with one of the other passengers just as they were getting on the bus.

            _"Why are you folks getting on the bus for?  I never seen you before?"_

_            Vash smiled.  "We're moving to the town the bus takes us to.  I'm still not sure of the name, mind telling us?"_

_            The man shook his head.  "How can you people move to a town without even knowing the name of it?  What kind of weirdoes are ya?  Or are you just gonna make trouble?"_

_            Vash quickly shook his head.  "No!  You don't understand.  One of my friends used to live in that town, but he died about seven months back.  So we decided we were going to live in the town where our friend was the happiest.  Now, if you don't mind, my brother's injured and we'd like to get on the bus before it leaves without us."_

_            The man started as he saw Knives sleeping in the wheelchair and moved out of the way. _

            Meryl turned to where Vash sat beside the still sleeping Knives.  After Vash had said that to Knives, he had gotten a lot quieter.  He didn't talk as much and when he did it was usually in monosyllables.  Within the last three months Vash had even taken Knives to the Plant so that way he could speak to it himself and see that Vash was telling the truth.  Since that day, Knives had been mute.  He wouldn't say a word, just sat in silence, almost as if he were endlessly thinking.  That scared Meryl more than Knives threats.

            "Well, then, what do you mean, Meryl?"

            Meryl was brought out of her thoughts by Millie's voice.  She blinked and turned away from Vash and Knives back to Millie.  "Hmm?  Oh!  I meant what do you think about the way Knives has been acting lately?  I'm not sure what scares me more.  His threats or this quietness that has happened to him."

            Millie shook her head and rubbed her protruding belly (which had become a habit).  "I think the reason he's so quiet is because he's in shock and he's thinking about it.  Mr. Vash showed him the truth.  And I think it spooked him."

            Meryl nodded and bit her lip.  She turned her gaze back to Vash and Knives.  Vash was making Knives more comfortable in his chair.  He suddenly looked up and Meryl flushed as she met his eyes.  He smiled at her and Meryl couldn't help but smile back.  It was so strange.  You would have figured since there was less problems Vash would be goofier and livelier, but taking care of his brother made Vash much more worried and conservative than normal.  Meryl had watched Vash the last three months and had seen him grow more and more worried over his brother.  He had also grown quiet over the last few months.

            Vash gave her a little salute and then leaned back for a nap.  Meryl smiled.  _Rest Vash.  You've worn yourself out taking care of Knives.  Meryl's gaze moved from Vash to Knives and her heart stopped for a moment._

            Knives' eyes were open and they were watching her.

            Meryl felt as if those piercing blue eyes were dissecting her soul and then just as quickly as the sensation had come, Knives closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

            Meryl was uncomfortable the rest of the trip.

            "Meryl, wake up!  We're here!"

            Meryl slowly opened her eyes to look into Millie's excited ones.  Meryl blinked.  "We're here?  Already?"

            Millie rolled her eyes.  "Meryl, you've been asleep all night and day!  You missed dinner and breakfast!  You must have been more tired than you looked!"

            Meryl nodded and stood up to stretch.  The bus had already stopped and people were exiting.  Meryl turned to Vash who was standing up and grinning.  "Why are you smiling like a buffoon, Vash?"

            Vash shrugged.  "Guess it's the name of the town.  It's just perfect."

            Meryl blinked.  "Huh?"

            Millie popped her face in front of Meryl, her eyes glowing.  "Mr. Vash is right!  The name of the town is perfect!  It's Eden!"

            Meryl blinked again and then looked out the window.  Just outside there was a sign that said, "Welcome to Eden".

*          *            *

            Millie had told Vash and Meryl that she was going on ahead.  She wanted to find them a place to live quickly so they could settle Mr. Knives down for the night.  But she also wanted to see the town that Nicholas had loved so much.

            The night they were together he had told her that he wanted to take her here.  That to him this town was his own private Eden.  Where he could be with the children he loved and doing the thing he loved best, which was taking care of them.  If only he had stayed around long enough to meet his own child.

            Millie stopped someone on the streets.  "Excuse me, sir?"

            The old man looked up at her from behind his glasses and smiled.  "Well, hello there, lassie.  I've never seen your face before.  What are you doing in Eden?  Visiting?"

            Millie shook her head.  "Actually, my friends and I came to live here.  My…my…my husband… used to live in this town and when he died we decided to come here to live."

            The old man blinked and shifted his glasses.  "Really, lassie?  So sorry.  But I don't remember much about the young folk who leave town."

            Millie shook her head.  "That's all right.  I just wanted to know where the orphanage was."

            The old man smiled.  "Well, all righty then, if that's all ya need.  Just keep going down the main road, lassie.  The orphanage is a big building that'll be on your right.  You can't miss it.  Them wee ones are always playing outside."

            "Thank you so much, sir!" Millie said before moving off again.

            The old man smiled and called after her.  "Don't call me sir, lassie.  Just call me Old Mac.  Everyone in town does.  Oh!  And welcome to Eden!"

            "Thank you!"

            Millie smiled turning back around and placed a hand on her swollen belly, walking to the orphanage.  What a nice old man.  Old Mac.  He probably knew everyone in this town since they were little.  She wondered if he knew Wolfwood too… There was just one thing she thought strange.  If he had thought this place was his own Eden, then why was the town called that?  She didn't think any town could be called…that…

            Millie's thoughts trailed off as she looked at the building before her.  The desert had abruptly ended.  The last time she had seen one of these was when they were helping the old folks with the deed to their land.  It was a geo-plant.  Or…at least an offshoot of one.  There were trees everywhere and grass…the orphanage was covered in vines.  Millie could feel tears stinging her eyes as she saw the kids playing in the grass and in the trees.

            She wandered into the gates in a daze.

            "This really is Eden…"

            Millie heard a chuckle behind her and she turned.  An old priest stood there.  His hair gray, his black skin glistening in the sun.  He had small glasses and the kindest eyes.  "Yes.  It really is Eden, isn't it?  Course, it wasn't always Eden.  This town used to be called Danville till this happened.  Don't even know what caused it.  There isn't a geo-plant for iles.   December doesn't even have one and they're 300 iles away and the closest town to us.  People in this town saw this as a miracle."  The priest walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Not too many strangers come to this town, and the people that come and go don't tell anyone about it.  Call us selfish, but because we don't know where it came from we don't want to see it ruined.  We're a quiet town and prefer being left alone.  I ain't never seen you around before, daughter.  You're new here."

            Millie nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks.  "That means when he was here this place wasn't Eden yet!"

            "Beg your pardon?"

            Millie shook her head.  "Let me explain."  Millie wiped her tears with her sleeve.  "I'm…I'm Millie…Wolfwood.  My friends and I came to live here—"

            "Child, did you just say your name was Millie Wolfwood?"

            Millie looked up at the priest's astonished face and she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again.  "Uh-huh.  I was wondering if anyone would remember him."  She placed a hand over her belly.  "I'm pregnant too."

            The priest suddenly burst into a grin and wrapped Millie in his burly arms.  Millie blinked in surprise.  Under those robes, you'd never guess this priest was so big!

            "Oh!  Praise be the Lord!  That boy is back!  I prayed for him every day!  Hoping he'd understand, hoping he'd come back to the light, come back to the children who missed him so!  And he has!  And with a wife and baby to boot!  I knew he wasn't suited to be a man of the cloth completely, but there ain't any rules about celibacy anymore so…"

            The priest stopped when he saw Millie's tears.  Millie watched his shoulders slump.  "Nicholas…isn't with you, is he?"

            Millie burst out crying and threw herself against the priest.  "I…I…I…I…wanted to be… to be…to be…in the place where he was happy… in the place… that was _Eden to him… He… he…would be so…happy to know that…it really is Eden now…!"  Millie wept against the priest silently.  She hadn't wanted to cry.  She was stronger than that!  But…but…but…_

            She felt comforting arms around her back.  "It's all right.  The Lord just took back his own that's all.  I'm sure Nicholas died without regrets."  The priest pulled her away and Millie just stared into his gentle eyes.  "Now why don't you tell me about him and about yourself.  You can call me Father Jim.  That's what he used to call me and that's what the kids call me."

            Millie nodded.  "Okay, Father Jim."  She sniffled and wiped her tears away.  "I'm sorry for crying all over you…" She sniffed again and smiled.  "After he…after… Well, we decided to come live here where he said he was happiest.  So it took us a while but we came.  His best friend came with his brother who's injured.  We need a place to stay.  So…I'd like to stay here.  I want to take care of the children just like he used to.  I'm sure it would make him happy."

            Father Jim nodded.  "I understand, child.  Millie, you said your name was?"  Millie nodded.  "Well, I'd love to know more about him and I can't wait to meet his other friends…" Father Jim looked up and Millie turned.  She saw Vash, Knives and Meryl waving in the distance.

            Millie turned to the priest.  "That's them, Father.  Vash Saverem and his brother Knives and my best friend Meryl Stryfe.  Vash was his best friend and it hurt him as much as it hurt me, because we couldn't save him."

            Millie looked up at the father and saw tears sliding down his cheeks.  Millie bit her lip briefly and then smiled.  At least now everyone who ever loved him surrounded her.  She took a deep breath.  She would be happy here.  She would make him proud.  _I never told you… Never got the chance… I love you, Nicholas…_

*          *            *

            "DEAR GOD, WHY ME?!?!?"

            Nicholas kicked his broken bike and stubbed his toe.  Kuroneko-sama jumped out of the passenger seat with a "Nyao!" Wolfwood cursed as he hopped on one foot.  Old Victoria II had to up and die now!  Right in the middle of the desert!  Couldn't she have waited until after he had reached the town before giving out on him?!  Wolfwood rolled his eyes and pulled out his bag.  Well, at least the town wasn't that far off.

            He began to walk as he pulled out his map.  North, huh?  For three months he had stopped at every town on the way north and found not hide nor hair of them.  Not even a bloody clue.  After this town there were only about two farther north.  Then he'd have to head east for about 4,000 iles before hitting another town in the 'north'.  Wolfwood cursed.

            The town he was headed for was Windling.  Hmmm… Windling… Didn't he get some information on that town before he headed up there?  Oh, yeah.  Named that because of the really strong winds that are in this area.  Had a lot of windmills, of course.  Small town, real quiet.  Has one large family that pretty much runs everything in town, but they're real generous and giving people.  Wolfwood rolled his eyes.  Well, let's just hope the rumors were right for a change.

            He folded up the map and put it back in his bag.  Kuroneko-sama meowed from his perch on top of Wolfwood's cross.  Wolfwood narrowed his eyes.  Why couldn't his life be as easy?

            By the time he got into the town he was damn exhausted.  He spotted a fountain just a little ways away and it was decorated with an angel statue.  The fountain also had an inscription on it.  "Welcome to Windling, where angels come in with the wind."  Wolfwood didn't give it a second thought.  He ran to the fountain, tossing his bag and cross aside, and began to drink.  Dear heaven!  This was the freshest and cleanest water he'd ever tasted in his life!  Or maybe it just seemed that way cause he was so damn thirsty.

            "Looks like you traveled a long way."

            Wolfwood stiffened and then turned around with a sheepish smile.  But his smile suddenly vanished when he looked at the woman.  She looked…like…Millie… Sure there were some differences, but she definitely looked like an older version of Millie.  Wolfwood shook his head.  Nah, he just missed his big-girl so much that any lady that looked a little like her would probably look a lot like her to his mind.  He smiled at the woman.

            "Yeah!  My bike died about an ile out of town, so I had to walk the rest of the way.  Took me a couple of days to get this far up and I've already run out of food and water."

            The woman smiled and Wolfwood thought he was hallucinating again.  She really looked like Millie.  She even had a glow around her, just like Millie…

            "Then why don't you come to my store?  I'll set you up with some food and water and I'll send my husband out to get your bike."  She turned to his cross.  "Are you a preacher?"

            Wolfwood nodded.  "Uh, yeah.  I'm a traveling preacher.  But right now I'm looking for a few friends of mine.  They thought I was dead and left me in an abandoned village.  When I came to I was by myself so I went out looking for them.  Been chasing them for months now!"

            The woman nodded.  "Well, my name is Ally Appleberry and you're welcome to stay in this town as long as you like.  We really haven't had any visitors recently in this town though."

            Wolfwood sighed.  "Thought as much."  He picked up his bag and his cross and looked up at the fountain.  "Hey, I was wondering…"

            "Yes?"

            Wolfwood turned to her and saw that glow…the same glow that surrounded Vash, Meryl and Millie.  "Is it true?  Do angels really come here from the wind?  Or is everyone in this town an angel already?"

            Ally smiled at him and began to walk toward one of the buildings.  "Let me just say this.  Any one looking at you will know its true."

            Wolfwood blinked and followed her.  "What do you mean by that?  I'm no angel.  Not even close.  Just a preacher trying to live as best I can and trying to help people."

            Ally nodded.  "Yes, definitely an angel."

            Wolfwood shook his head.  "But you're the one that's glowing.  The only other people I've seen glow is my best friend, his girl and my girl."  Wolfwood shook his head.  "I wonder where they are now.  Blasted needle-noggin'!  Where the hell are you?!"

            Ally stopped and stared at him.  Wolfwood met her gaze.  _Damn…she even had the same color eyes that Millie did!  Or maybe I'm just hallucinating.  That's probably it…Way too much heat.  Way too much heat.  "What?"_

            She suddenly burst out laughing.  It was a tinkling gentle laugh that reminded him of an angel for sure.  She nodded.  "Oh, I'm certain of it now.  You are _definitely an angel."  She turned and continued walking toward her store.  "I don't know what's going on Mr. Preacher, but whether you're a ghost, an angel or a real person doesn't matter.  I just hope you find the people you're looking for."_

            _Ghost, angel or a real person?  What did she mean by that?  Wolfwood said nothing.  He just followed her wondering what kind of weird town he was in and if he was going to find a clue to his friends there._

            Wolfwood couldn't believe that rumors were actually true.  Everyone in this town was just so kind and helpful.  Appleberry went out with a few of his brother-in-laws to get his bike, Ally put him up in the guest room and washed his clothes, set up a bath for him and that night, he had a big dinner with her, her husband and their children.

            The next day he was ready to move on.  He met Ally on his way out.

            "Leaving already, Mr. Priest?"

            Wolfwood turned to her with a smile.  That 'Mr. Priest' sounded like Millie's.  In fact, everything about this person and her family reminded him of her.  "Yeah.  I have my friends to find and I won't stop until I find them.  Boy, will they be surprised when they find out I'm alive!"

            Ally smiled at him.  "Could you at least tell me your name before you go, Mr. Priest?"

            Wolfwood smiled.  "It's Wolfwood.  Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

            Ally's smile turned into a grin.  "I knew it."

            Wolfwood blinked.  "Knew what?" His eyes narrowed.  "Wait a minute—"

            "You _are an angel!"_

            Wolfwood stared at the grinning woman.  This lady knows…something… Is it possible that she does know Vash, Meryl and Millie…?

            "You said that no strangers passed through town during the last three months?" he asked.

            She shook her head.  "No strangers, but some of my family passed through here."

            "Three people.  A man and two women?"

            "Nope.  Two men and two women."

            Wolfwood shook his head.  "Damn.  And here I thought for a moment that…" He sighed.

            "Say, Mr. Wolfwood."

            He looked up at her gentle smile…again the lady reminded him eerily of Millie.  "Yeah?"

            "Why don't you head to December?  Maybe you can find some information on your friends there.  It's a long shot, but I've got a good feeling."

            Wolfwood took out his map and put it on the counter.  He pointed to Windling and then pointed clear across the map to December.  "It'll take me easy, two more months to get there!  That's a hell of side trip!"

            Ally only shrugged.  "Just a hunch."  She turned around and took something from the shelf.  It was pudding.  She handed it to him.  Wolfwood only stared at the pudding in his hand for a moment before turning back to her.  She smiled.  "I packed you enough of those and plenty of salmon sandwiches for your journey.  I wish you the best of luck.  You're in Windling, Mr. Wolfwood.  Town where angels come in from the wind.  Maybe should follow where the wind takes you.  And right now it's heading northeast."

            "Pudding… Salmon…sandwiches…?" Wolfwood shook his head and then grinned.  He looked up at Ally.  "I'm no angel.  You are Mrs. Appleberry.  I'll take your advice."  Wolfwood gave her wave and opened the pudding she gave him.  He grabbed a spoon and left with a grin.

            Now to December.

            "Ally? What was that all about?  Why did you send him all the way to December?" Luke asked as he peeked out from the storeroom.

            Ally just grinned.  "Weren't you paying attention, Luke?  That's our brother-in-law."

            Luke blinked.  "That preacher?  But who— Ah!"

            Ally giggled.  "I hope you find Millie and the others soon, Nicholas D. Wolfwood."


	6. Part V: New Lives

Part V: New Lives 

Vash, Meryl and Millie settled down quickly in their new home. Millie immediately started helping Father Jim run the orphanage and church, looking after the kids and taking care of the orphanage. The kids immediately took to her and thought it was amazing when they found out Millie had a baby inside of her. The children were eager to see it come out. They asked her everyday, "Miss Millie?"

"Yes?"

"When's the baby gonna come out?"

Millie would smile. "Soon, sweetie. Very soon." Millie always had the same answer for them and the kids would be satisfied with just that.

Meryl engrossed herself in writing. For the first couple of weeks no one saw much of her. She spent almost all of her time in her room, typing away like a maniac. She would let no one see what she was working on or how it was coming along. All she would ever divulge was, "I'm almost finished. When I'm finished, you can read it with along with everyone else. Till then, no dice."

Vash began to work with the strange geo-plant off shoot. No one was certain whether it was an off-shoot or not, but Vash decided to look into it. He took care of the green land, tended to it, and showed the people in Eden how to take care of it. Vash also taught them about Plants; how to work with them and understand them. After some time he discovered where the off-shoot had originated.

A bit further west there had been a town with a Plant, but it malfunctioned and the town became a ghost town. Whatever had caused the Plant to malfunction ended up creating this tiny paradise. The Plant had spread itself into the coarse ground and had given it the chance to be fertile. But only this little bit of land had managed to grow though. Vash could feel the soul of the Plant within the grass, flowers and trees. The people in town would always come to Vash while he tended to it, asking him questions about it and about the Plants. He answered and helped anyway he could.

Knives always went with Vash to the lush little paradise. Vash hoped that it would calm him, maybe ease his tortured spirit. And when the people of the town willing came up to him wanting to learn how to take care of the trees and flowers and wanting to learn more about the Plants as well, Knives witnessed it. Knives saw Vash teach the people who were eager to learn and saw the people put into practice Vash's words. Many of the women (with Vash's permission of course) took some of the fertile soil to their own homes and began to grow flowers, designing their own small gardens.

Vash hoped that with time, this entire town could be covered in grass, trees and flowers. Then it truly would be Eden.

* * *

A few weeks after…

"Ah!" Meryl said, stretching. "Done at last!"

"So now can I read it?"

Meryl almost jumped out of her skin. She whirled around and punched Vash clear across the jaw. She was heaving as he sprawled to the floor. He eventually got up and looked up at her, a hand to his face. His eyes were watery.

"Why did ya do that for?!"

Meryl took in a deep breath. "Don't scare me like that! I swear! My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest!"

Vash sat up, looking suddenly serious. Meryl blinked in surprise. "Vash?"

"Vash the Stampede: The Truth Behind the Humanoid Typhoon. Maybe it's too long of a title, Meryl."

Meryl felt heat rush to her face. "You saw it, huh? Well, I guess that means the secret is out. Yeah, I guess it's kind of long, but I like it. I went through so many other titles that just didn't work."

"Meryl, why are you writing a biography about me?" Vash asked, standing up.

Meryl turned around. She could not meet his eyes. "Well… I was sick and tired of the rumors about you. During our entire experience together, I learned so much. And I used to hate it whenever people blamed you or said that you were a killer or a monster. I even snapped at two guys when they were making that kind of comment once." Meryl shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. "I just felt that someone had to tell the truth about you. Someone had to prove that you really are the sweetest person alive, that everyone and everything means so much to you." Meryl felt a drip on her back of her hands. When she opened her eyes, her sight was blurry. Her hands were clenching her skirt and tears she had not realized she was shedding were falling onto her hands. Meryl half smiled. "I decided that someone was going to be me. I wanted to tell your story. Tell your story from my warped point of view. Of how I was like everyone else, believing in your reputation, your guilt, and how all of that changed as I watched you. I wanted to be the one to write it. _I had to be."_

Meryl felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. She found herself drowning into his sea-green eyes and losing herself. Vash smiled down at her and then knelt beside her. He slowly drew her into his arms and Meryl, wide-eyed, could only let him do it.

"Thank you, Meryl. Thank you," Vash whispered.

Meryl bit her lip and felt the hot tears forming behind her eyes. She wouldn't let herself cry… Meryl pulled back and pushed him away. She gave him the best smile she could muster. "You're welcome, Vash, but there really is no need to thank me. I'm doing it because I want to do it. No other reason." Meryl turned back to the typewriter. "But I want you to go over it with me, make sure there's stuff I'm not missing or something that's different from what I remember. That day you told me about your past… The day Wolfwood died…there was a lot of information. I just want to make sure I got it all."

"Sure, Meryl. Anything to help."

Warmth spread throughout her entire body. Meryl could only smile. "Thanks, Vash."

Vash turned the page, his heart aching. He looked up from his reading and turned to the sleeping Meryl. She was snuggled on her bed, red marks on her arms and face from the red pen fight they had in the middle of editing. Vash felt this warm feeling seep through his body. That Meryl should do this… for him…

He shook his head and turned back to the page. After she had fallen asleep, Vash had decided to read the book himself. He found that he couldn't put it down. Meryl wrote with such passion, such vivacity that it took his breath away. He found himself rooting for her, her partner and for… uh… himself.

The part he was reading now was after he had killed Legato and was recouping in that small village. Vash could almost hear his own screams again…but this time he also felt the pain Meryl had been going through.

"I remember. I remember all of it." When he said those words my heart constricted. Everything froze for a moment. In the next second, my mind had taken over my mouth without my consent and I found myself uttering nonsense.

"Oh, hey! I almost forgot! I need to be somewhere! I'd better hurry! I'll be back later, kay? See ya!" I headed out the door and said to him, "Make sure you drink all your soup, okay?"

I quickly shut the door behind me, afraid to even be there when it fully hit him. When he realized… what had happened. After I closed the door I leaned against it, my heart racing with the fear. He had done something he had sworn never to do. At the time he had no choice. But I knew him. He always said there had to have been another way. There was always another way, without people having to die. "Oh, Vash…" I whispered aloud to myself.

It was then that he began to scream. My heart wrenched in my chest and hot tears burned my eyes. I covered my ears, but I could still hear his tortured screams echoing in the room behind. The tears began to slide down my cheeks as I heard his anguish, felt it in every cell in my body. I, too, wanted to wail with the pain reverberated within me. It was unbearable. But one thought silenced my voice.

His agony was a hundredfold to mine.

Vash looked up from the page and felt it again. The same feeling of horror and torment that had tortured him then returned, for a brief moment he was living it again. He looked at Meryl on the bed and suddenly the feeling vanished as quickly as it had come. At that time it had also been Meryl who had saved him. Saved him from accepting his own death for the crimes he had committed.

Vash got up and put down the papers. He reorganized them and smiled when he saw the title page. There was a red line through the original title and scribbles everywhere for ideas.

"Not a textbook, a biography," one scribble said with his handwriting.

"Vash the Stampede: The Man and the Myth?" A possible title scratched through. "Textbook" was written above it and that too was scratched out. "Documentary" was written above "Textbook".

"Vash the Stampede: His Life Story?" Crossed out.

"Ticket to the Future: The Story of Vash the Stampede???" Many question marks followed.

"Love & Peace: A Biography of Vash the Stampede?" Underlined with a question mark.

"Vash the Stampede: A Biography?" Crossed out with "dull" written on top.

"The Warrior of Love & Peace: Vash the Stampede!" Scratched out with "stupid" written above the title idea.

"The $$60,000,000,000 Man: The True Story of Vash the Stampede." A line was through this title. Above it was "too long".

"The One Who Lives Outside of Time: Vash the Stampede???" Question marks followed it and written beside it was, "maybe too confusing for people to understand".

"Humanoid Typhoon: More Human than Typhoon?" It had question marks all around it and a "huh?" floating above it.

Vash smiled. Even though they had gone through this whole battle of title designing they had still remained undecided. It will probably be "Love & Peace" or "Ticket to the Future"… or maybe they would come up with something better. Vash turned away and headed toward the bed. Meryl murmured something in her sleep and Vash sat down beside her trying to listen.

"Mm… Vash…" she whispered.

Vash leaned over and kissed her softly. This bitchy, short-tempered, violent, little witch had really done so much for him. And underneath that entire tough, prickly exterior was this soft mushy person that was all fluff. Who'd a thought? He kissed her lips lightly, so as not to wake her, but whatever dream Meryl was having allowed her to return it.

Vash did not notice right away. But as they kissed, Meryl's arms wrapped around him and began to pull him down against her. Vash forgot that he had intended to give Meryl a small kiss and then go back to his room. His arms were braced on either side of her and he was slowly drawing closer. His arms moved closer around her, until his chest touched hers and his arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly. Meryl's arms were around him holding him to her. Vash should have noticed. But right now, all he cared about was kissing her and holding her. Meryl tasted so…

It was Meryl's small moan that snapped Vash out of it. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and almost leapt off of her. He was holding her tightly all right, his shirt was mostly open and her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest. Her arms were around him and one of her hands in his hair. He was completely on top of her…and both his legs were between hers. Her hips cradled his.

_WHOA, VASH!!! You almost got carried away! Time to get off before Meryl realizes and sends you flying out the window. Vash began to move away, but Meryl's arms only held him in place. Vash blinked. __How am I gonna get out of this if I can't break free without waking her? Damn. Why did these things always happen to him…?_

"Why did you stop?"

Vash froze. He turned back to Meryl and saw her violet eyes gazing up at him in confusion. "Why are you trying to leave?" she whispered.

Vash blinked. Wait a minute… "You're not trying to kill me for finding me like this… on top of you…"

Meryl sighed and abruptly let him go, dropping her arms to her sides. "I guess it really is just a dream. It'll never happen in real life."

Vash got up, but he did not leave the bed. He sat back and looked at Meryl. She seemed …almost sad. "What's the deal, Meryl? If I ever tried anything like this you would punch me clear across the room. Now, you're acting…"

"As if I wanted you to try something? Well, I don't have the courage myself. I can try to incite you to do something, but I can't _make you. Besides, what I want can only be a dream anyway. You…live forever. You live outside of time. I don't want to you to watch me grow old and wrinkled and fade away. So all I can do is dream."_

Vash watched her face. Her brilliant violet eyes seemed far away. "What do you dream, Meryl?"

Meryl turned a bright shade of red. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

She turned a darker shade of red and grabbed a pillow. She put it on her face. After a moment Meryl tossed it off and then sighed. "I don't got the guts to say it out loud."

"All right." Vash got up and lay down beside her. He gave her his ear. "Whisper it too me. Like you're sharing a secret. Will that make you feel better?"

Meryl narrowed her eyes. "It's kind of stupid to tell a secret to the person the secret's about."

"Your dream is about me?" Meryl clamped her hands over her mouth. Vash grinned. "Oh no. The cat's out of the bag Meryl," a "NYAO" was suddenly heard from the window, but Vash ignored it. "You might as well tell me all of it. If it's a dream about me, I definitely want to know what it is. After all, you're the one writing a book about me and all."

Meryl's cheeks were a brilliant red and she nodded. "Fine. Just as long as you don't crack any stupid jokes, needle noggin'."

"I promise, I promise."

Meryl's face did not ease up in color as she began to whisper. Vash had to strain his ears to hear her.

"I dream that I…I'm together with you. And maybe…just maybe we're married. We have fun, laugh, talk, uh…make, uh…love…" the last word was only a breath, "and sometimes there's kids in my dream and both you and I grow old and watch our kids grow up. And we have grandkids and Millie and Wolfwood are there too with their kids. The kids play in the trees all the time. We live in a place where there are lots of trees and flowers and just when you walk a bit there's a great big ocean and a beach. We've got swings on two trees by the beach and we swing there. We splash in the crystal blue water with our kids and with each other. Millie and Wolfwood are there with their kids… And then us four sit on the swings and we're old and we watch our kids play with their kids in the water. And then…" Meryl paused for a moment. She closed her eyes and suddenly buried her face against Vash's chest. He blinked down at her. "And then I wake up. And I wish I never had to wake up."

Vash smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and envisioned the scene she described. Beautiful. If only it weren't a dream… "Meryl?"

"Mm?" she mumbled against his chest.

"That's a wonderful dream. Sounds like the real Eden. Maybe…maybe someday it will come true."

Meryl pulled away from him and sat up. "Don't give me fruitless hopes, Vash. Both you and I know that dream will never, ever come true. I used to entertain myself, giving myself some minor hope, by saying that maybe _some part of it may come true. But I now know that even that won't happen. Wolfwood is dead, there are no oceans on this stupid planet, and I'll never have kids or grandkids."_

"You never know, Meryl. You might," Vash said.

"NO, I WON'T, YOU IDIOT!" Meryl yelled at him. Vash started. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Meryl rubbed her arm against her eyes and shook his head. "No. I will never have kids or grandkids. Because there's only one person I want them with and I can never, ever have that person. And even if I could have that person I could only have him for a little while and I want him forever." She turned back to Vash with a whirl. "So you see, Vash? It's a stupid dream…"

It finally hit Vash. He always suspected. From his own feelings and Meryl's slow change. Somewhere along their long journey together, their relationship had turned from "weirdo" and "real bitchy" into something much more. Into something…beyond friendship. Vash smiled ruefully. He had tried to hide the truth from himself for the same reason; Meryl was denying it even now. It was impossible. No matter how much they tried to make it work or try to hope for a miracle; it was just impossible. But at least…

"Meryl?"

"What!" she snapped. Vash saw her pink cheeks and her glowing eyes in the light of the moon shining through the window. When had he started seeing her in this light? When he had seen Rem in her? Or even before that?

"Even if it's impossible… If you dread the future, you can't live. You can't live for tomorrow or for yesterday. What will be or what could have been. You live for now. Just a day at a time. And if you take it, at least a day at a time… Maybe a part of your dream can be real."

Meryl sniffed as she looked at him. Vash lost himself in her violet eyes and jumped into the rabbit hole. _One day at a time. And when the future comes, we'll deal with it then._

"Which part?" Meryl said suspiciously. "What are you plotting, Vash?"

Vash only grinned. He didn't answer her question out loud. He just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. That was all the answer he could give.

* * *

"Vash, what have you done?"

Vash woke up groggily. The sun was beaming through the window. What time was it? Afternoon already? The room was completely lit up and the brightness was slowly drawing Vash into total wake up. He felt Meryl to his side, her arm draped over his chest, her leg over his legs, her body snuggled close to him. Vash could feel her breasts against his side and a drunken smile twisted on his lips. Last night had been fantastic…

"Vash!"

Vash blinked, his eyes shooting open. Wait a minute, that voice… He turned his head to the left and saw Knives beside the bed. A scowl decorated his brother's face. Oh, crap!

"Uh… Good mornin', Knives. Or is it afternoon already? Must have slept in longer than I thought, heh heh." Knives cocked up an eyebrow and Vash shook his head. He moved gently away from Meryl, making sure she was covered up by the sheet, and ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to his brother. "What can I help you with big brother?"

"What have you done, you fool? You had sex with her."

"I prefer the term, 'made love'."

"I don't give a damn what you call it, Vash. The point is you did it. How could do such a thing? With a _human woman of all things."_

Vash lifted an eyebrow. "You should try it, Knives. Might relieve some stress. Did wonders for me!"

"You IDIOT!" Knives yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Our kind can't mingle with their kind. It's disgusting. And even if you don't care about that, you should at least care about the consequences. This stupid human is in love with you. She's going to grow old and die. Their life span is miniscule compared to ours. You, who so hate to hurt them, she will be destroyed as she becomes older, seeing you still in your youth as hers fades away. We will _never blend in with their kind."_

Vash was silent as he stared at his brother for a moment. "Knives," Vash said softly. "Are you actually worried about my relationship with Meryl?"

Knives was taken aback. Vash couldn't help but grin. He suddenly felt a movement behind him and turned. Meryl sat up, holding the sheet to her chest and smiled at Knives.

"You don't have to worry, Knives. We know what the consequences will be." Vash gazed into Meryl's eyes as she turned to him. "But we're going to live one day at a time. And live as happily as possible for today. And when tomorrow comes, we'll deal with it then."

Knives cursed. "You misinterpret me. I do not want Vash soiling himself anymore than necessary. He already reeks of human taint."

Meryl rolled her eyes and Vash shook his head. "Nice recovery, Knives, but I think your true meaning was already expressed. But as for this 'soiling' and 'human taint'. Well, the Plants seem to enjoy the attention." Vash turned to Meryl and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "And I sure as hell do!" he finished with a grin. Meryl bonked him across the head.

"You idiot."

"MERYL, MR. VASH!"

Millie burst in through the door at that moment, startling everyone there. Her belly seemed bigger than usual and there was a look of panic on her face.

"Millie, what is it?" Meryl asked quickly.

Millie took a deep breath and whispered the next three words.

"My water broke."

"OH CRAP!"


	7. Part VI: Welcome to Eden

Part VI: Welcome to Eden

            Born to Millie 'Wolfwood' Thompson was strapping baby boy of nine pounds and eleven ounces.  He had a fluff of black hair on his head, a serious expression and blue-gray that looked at the world curiously.  He was downright adorable and everyone in Eden loved him.  Millie dubbed him David Nicholas Wolfwood.  That was when Meryl and Vash first found out what the 'D' in Wolfwood stood for.  Millie said he had told him the night they were together.  Father Jim confirmed it.  The poor priest had burst into tears the first time he saw the baby.

            He said, "Oh, Holy Jesus!  He looks just like his father!  Bless him Lord and give him strength.  Let him be the kind of man his father would be proud of!"

            During the next few weeks after his birth, little Dave became quite popular in town.  The children, who had been expecting his arrival for the last month, would always want to play with him.  The women thought he was absolutely adorable and the best-behaved baby in Eden.  The men said he would become a fine young man when he grew up, and the elderly swore they saw wisdom behind those big gray-blue eyes.

            Everyone was willing to look after the baby, but the one that benefited most, because he was one of baby David's favorite uncles… was Knives.  He was never alone with the child, but he seemed almost in awe of it.  With David around, Knives forgot about lecturing Meryl and Vash because of their relationship.  They did not really care, they were just glad he was talking again.  Little Dave played and giggled in Knives' arms, seeming to enjoy every moment with his Uncle Knives.  Vash couldn't help but watch in awe at his brother's face when he held the baby in his arms.  Knives seemed…gentled…at peace…

            Maybe little Dave just had that affect on people.

*          *            *

            Wolfwood knew that he was on the right track.  He had to be.  He'd been traveling for months, heading for December, going on what Mrs. Appleberry had told him.  After the first month he had started to lose a bit of hope… But then the good Lord smiled down at him.

            Wolfwood had been in a town called Darrel Town for a couple of weeks, making some money, getting ready for the next half of his trip to December, losing some faith… When out of nowhere the bookstore had a book up for sale.  Number one bestseller in a weekend.  When Wolfwood saw the title, he knew why.

            _Vash the Stampede: Searching for Paradise._

            "What the—?"

            Wolfwood went in immediately and bought the damn expensive book.  The author was someone called M.S. Trife.  Wolfwood knew by the first page that it was Meryl that had written the book.  Wolfwood had practically danced in the street.  They were nearby, he could feel it.  And this book was his proof.  He just had to keep going to December.

            "Thank you, Lord!" he had shouted when he had gotten on the bus to December.  Forget the bike.  He'd get another one there.  He just had to get there fast.

            Wolfwood had been reading the book the entire trip.  And so had pretty much everyone else on the bus.  Wolfwood only smiled when he heard people talking about it during the pit stop.

            "What chapter are you on?" a young man asked his girlfriend.

            "I'm still at the beginning.  When the author found out that the goofy nice guy was really Vash the Stampede and he saved Inepril City from the Nebraska family and then kept the Plant from blowing up."

            "Do you believe that?" he asked.

            "I'm not sure.  Sounds true, and the book _is a biography.  It's supposed to be true."_

            "Maybe this chick is just trying to get some money by telling really good lies.  I can't believe that _the Vash the Stampede is a goody-goody goof."_

            Wolfwood was about to say something, when someone else interjected.

            "Hey, check this out everyone.  On the radio," shouted the driver.

            Wolfwood got up and headed over there along with everyone else.  The radio crackled with the static, but it was still audible.

            "We're here…bzzzt…at Inepril City were one of the scenes of the new bestseller, Vash the Stampede: Searching for Paradise is located.  Rumors have stated—bzzzt—that the book itself could be nothing more than a grand hoax to disillusion readers of the truth about the Humanoid Typhoon.  But I'm—bzzzt—with the mayor of Inepril City now and he says everything that is stated in Searching for Paradise is true.  Is—bzzzt—right, Mayor?"

            "Yup.  Vash is a hero in this town and anyone who says otherwise only says it—bzzzt—they don't know any better."

            "Do you know the—bzzzt—M.S. Trife?"

            "I have a good idea who she is—bzzzt—I'll not be telling.  I don't think anyone who knows them will."

            "Why is that—bzzzt—Mayor?"

            "Because I'm sure that they all—bzzzt—their privacy and they got that right.  She changed her name for a reason.  I'm going to honor that."

            "Well—bzzzt—it from here, folks.  This is Susan live from—"

            The bus driver turned off the radio.  Wolfwood grinned.  "And there you have it.  It's about time someone got down and cleared up all the cobwebs about that man."

            Some people agreed with Wolfwood, but some others still needed to be convinced.  Wolfwood looked down at the book in his hand.  If anyone could convince them.  It would be Meryl.

            Wolfwood stretched as he got out of the bus and into the streets of December.  He doubted anyone here would recognize, but that was perfectly all right.  Now to get a bike and head to Danville.  Figured while he was here looking for info on Vash and the girls he might as well visit the old cocker.  As well as the kids.

            He bought a motorcycle for a good price, only because the guy was too engrossed in Searching for Paradise to really care how much he got for the bike.  Ah, the small pleasures.  _Thanks for writing book, Meryl.  I can't wait to see all of you._

            Wolfwood headed for the inn.  It was already getting dark.  Tomorrow morning he'd head out to Danville, visit Father Jim and the kids and then head back to dig up info on everyone.  Hopefully he'd finally get a solid clue.

            When he walked into the inn the girl behind the desk was sniffling.  She was reading Searching for Paradise and was past where he was.  She was crying.

            "Hey, are you all right?"

            Sniff. Sniff.  "Yeah, I guess.  It's just so sad."  She still hadn't lowered the book.  "His best friend.  Lily's boyfriend.  It's just so sad.  Why'd he have to die?"  Sniffle.  "Why?"  The girl promptly began to bawl.  She dropped the book and lowered her head, weeping onto the counter.

            "There. There," Wolfwood said.  "Don't worry about it so much."

            "But now, Vash will feel like he deserted his best friend!  Because he couldn't save him!" the girl sobbed.

            Wolfwood blinked.  "Vash's best friend…?"

            The girl sniffled.  "Yeah, what part are you on?  Haven't you met the preacher David Wood?  Or maybe you don't have the book…?" she said lifting her head.

            Wolfwood blinked at her.  David Wood?  That's what Meryl had renamed him in her book, right?  Change the names to protect the innocent kind of thing.  This was the part when he… died?  Oh, this was a riot!

            "EEEEK!!!" the girl suddenly shrieked.

            "What?!  What?!" Wolfwood shouted whirling around.

            The girl pointed a trembling finger at him.  "Y-y-y-you lo-lo-look like Preacher Wood!  Exactly like how I picture him and how he's described."  Her eyes widened at the sight of his cross.  "Down to the giant cross that's full of mercy, right?"

            Wolfwood shook his head.  This girl had been weeping over _his death.  "But then again," she continued, "Preacher Wood died.  You couldn't be him… Unless you were a ghost!!"_

            Wolfwood rolled his eyes.  "Look.  I just want a room.  Tomorrow I'm heading up to Danville on my bike and I just want a room for the night."

            "Danville…?  Oh!  Oh.  Well, you should have just said so."

            Wolfwood dropped his face into his hands.

            "There you go," she said, dropping the key on the counter.  "Room 5."  She picked up the book again and promptly began to sniffle.  But before Wolfwood left, he heard her shout after him.  "You sure do look exactly how M.S. describes him.  Maybe you're a double!"

            Wolfwood sighed.

            Nicholas D. Wolfwood dragged himself into the bar.  Damn, stupid motorcycle dealer hadn't been paying attention, 'cause he was reading the stupid book and had sold him a shitty dead motorcycle.  It had been forever since he'd had to walk fifty iles.  It was midday, the sun was scorching.  And all he wanted right now was a drink.

            A very, very cold drink.

            He flopped onto a chair by a table in the corner, where there was the most shade.  There was no one else in the bar, but the bartender and a guy at the bar.  But Wolfwood had not paid attention to either of them.  A girl came around the corner.

            "Anything you'd like?"

            "Anything that's ice cold and cheap."

            "Water it is!"

            The girl left but quickly brought back the glass of water.  Mother of Mercy, at least someone was still looking out for him.  After Wolfwood gulped down that water he let out a sigh of satisfaction.  "Ha!  I'm alive!"

            He shook his head and told the girl when she passed by again.  "Thanks so much, girlie, you were a lifesaver.  Why don't you get me a whisky now?"

            "Will do!" she said and left.

            Wolfwood relaxed and sighed.  After a little recuperation, he'd head to the orphanage and say hello to everyone.  He closed his eyes.

            "Will you just stop complaining to the baby about it and just ask her to marry you already," the bartender said.  "You've been here sulking about it for the last two days.  Don't you have a job to do?"

            "My brother is working on it right now.  Gives him something to do," was the reply from the dejected person at the bar.

            "Is he up for it?"

            "Mentally, I think he's a bit more stable than he used to be.  Physically, he could recoup in no time if he really put in the effort."

            "Well, that's good news.  Lots of the girls in town have their eye on him, you know," the bartender said.

            "I don't know if he's interested right now."

            "That's a shame.  All men should be interested in women."

            "Well, I am and now I'm in this mess!" the man yelled.

            Wolfwood abruptly opened his eyes.  He knew that voice.  That high-pitched yell…

            "Keep it down.  You'll wake Dave," the bartender whispered.

            "Sorry," was the soft reply.  Wolfwood straightened and turned around.  Blond spiky hair, kind of sagging at the moment, white shirt, blue jeans, boots.  "It's just I'm not sure if I can.  What if…what if she says no?  Or thinks that it isn't a good idea?"

            "You're afraid of rejection?" the bartender said.  "That girl's crazy in love with you.  Everyone in town knows it, that's why the other girls haven't tried to nab you."

            "I love her too.  But marriage…?  I want to make some of her dreams come true, but how can I give her a hope that'll probably be dashed?" the blond man said.  Wolfwood stood up.  That pathetic whining.  It had to be.  It just had to be.

            "I don't know what the details are, but the one you should talk to about it is her.  I know Father Jim will be happy to marry you.  And the kids would love a wedding.  Just stop bitchin' about it, Vash."

            If Wolfwood had had any doubt (which he didn't) it would have disappeared right then.

            Vash turned to the basket on the bar beside him.  "What should I do, Davie?  What should I do?  I want to make Meryl happy, but we're happy now, right?  Oh… Davie, what should I do?"

            The bartender shook his head.  "Stop complaining to the baby, Vash."  Wolfwood saw the bartender turn to him.  "What can I do for you, sir?"

            Wolfwood slid into the seat two away from Vash.  He smiled at the bartender.  He couldn't help it.  "I'd like a whisky."  The bartender nodded.  Wolfwood turned to Vash.  He had stiffened slightly and then shook his head.  Wolfwood grinned.  _Was Vash denying that he'd heard my voice, Wolfwood thought._

            "Vash, I didn't think I'd ever see you stoop so low as to complain to a baby about marrying Meryl or not.  If it's about your life span and hers, just live for the day.  And if the day says, get married.  Dammit get married."

            Vash stiffened.  Wolfwood felt himself grinning like an idiot as Vash slowly looked up at him.  Vash's bug eyes was worth every ordeal Wolfwood had gone through since they had left him for dead.

            "AAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!!  IT'S A GGGHOOOOOSSSTTT!!!" Vash screamed and leapt of his seat.  Needless to say the baby was startled awake and Wolfwood nearly jumped out of his skin.

            "Dammit, Vash!  Do you have scream so loud?!  Even if I _was dead, I'm not deaf!" Wolfwood cursed and shook his head, trying to clear out the ringing in his ears._

            Suddenly he felt a poke on his arm.  Wolfwood blinked.  Then there was another poke.  And then another.  And another.  A poke on his arm, on his chest, on his cheek, on his forehead.  Poke, poke, poke.  A vein snapped.  "Vash!  Will you quit that already you stupid needle noggin'!"

            Vash blinked at him.  "You seem…solid enough.  You yelled at me, called me 'needle noggin', look like Wolfwood, talk like him and you even got his cross which I lost after fighting Knives…" Vash grabbed Wolfwood's cheeks.  Wolfwood punched him clear across the room.  The baby gurgled happily.  Vash only sprung back up.  "Dear god, it REALLY IS YOU!!!"  Tears streamed out of Vash's eyes as he made a dive for Wolfwood.  "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!"

            Wolfwood dodged him and Vash hit the floor.  "You idiot.  Of course, I'm alive.  You'd really think I'd let you off the hook so easily?"  Wolfwood grabbed Vash off the floor.  He grinned at him.  "Besides I've been chasing you and girls' butts all over Gunsmoke.  Do you think a ghost would do that for any reason?!"

            Vash sniffled.  "If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up."  Vash and Wolfwood clasped arms and pulled each other for a brief hug.  Vash pulled back with a grin.  "I don't believe, but I'm going to, because this is one of those things you really want to believe in."

            "Do you have any idea what a _pain it's been to track you guys down.  And I still thought you guys were in December, not here in Danville—"_

            "Eden."

            Wolfwood blinked.  "Huh?"

            Vash smiled. "Town isn't called Danville anymore. It's called Eden.  I'll show you in a bit."

            Wolfwood shook his head sat down.  "So you guys are here, with Knives too?"

            "Yeah, I'm taking care of him, just I was supposed to."

            "Then who's this?" Wolfwood asked, motioning to the baby with nod of his head.

            Vash blinked at Wolfwood and then turned to Dave.  The baby giggled and clapped his hands.  Vash grinned.  "Oh, sorry, let me introduce you."  Vash took little Dave out of the basket and put him into Wolfwood's hands.

            "Hey, Vash!  Wait… I'm not so good with babies as I am with kids," he said.

            Vash grinned.  "You will be.  You got no choice."

            "Huh?"

            "Nicholas D. Wolfwood.  I am honored to present to you… little David N. Wolfwood."  Vash turned to Dave.  "Dave?"  The baby gurgled.  "This is your daddy."

            _"What?!"_

            Vash grinned.  "You know that night you spent with Millie before you decided up and die on us?  Well, he's the result."

            Wolfwood stared down into big gray-blue eyes and those eyes just stared right back.  Then David just clapped his hands happily.

            "I think Dave didn't need to be introduced to you.  I think he already knew who his dad was.  Right, Dave?"

            "Aaaa…" the baby drooled.

            Wolfwood looked up at Vash.  "My…and Millie's… This is…_our …son?"_

            Vash nodded.

            Wolfwood held the baby more gently and his heart swelled.  Oh, yes… Everything he had endured to get here was well worth it.  Wolfwood looked up at Vash and his vision blurred.  "I wish I could have been here to see her while she was pregnant…I always wanted to see my big girl pregnant with my baby…"

            Vash clapped Wolfwood's shoulder.  "You'll still get the chance, my friend."

            Wolfwood smiled.  "Vash, take to her.  I want…to see her."

            "You got it."  Vash turned and paid the bartender.  The man was all broken up and crying.  Wolfwood just gave him a nod and followed Vash out.

            Wolfwood looked around the town in awe.  It had changed so much since he was gone.  Too much.  There were patches of …grass?…in different areas.  People had flowers on their windows and around their porches.  Though most was desert and rock… These little bits of green stood out.  But when Wolfwood saw the trees looming ahead where the orphanage was, his heart constricted.

            The entire orphanage was covered in ivy.  There were trees everywhere, flower growing, grass covered all of the ground.  Nicholas couldn't believe his eyes.  The kids where playing in the trees and were playing tag and other games.  He saw Father Jim on the threshold of the church, smiling as he looked at the kids… And then Wolfwood spotted her.

            Millie was glowing as she pushed the kids on the swings; her laughter rang with theirs.

            Vash suddenly turned around and gave Wolfwood a grin.  "Welcome to Eden, Wolfwood.  It's been a rough journey.  But you made it."

            "My God…"

            "Exactly."

            "Hey!" Rudy shouted from a swing.  "It's Nick!"

            Millie suddenly stopped pushing.  Every child that new the name suddenly stopped what the were doing and turned.  Vash waved at them, but their eyes were all on the man beside him.

            "It is Nick!  It is!"

            "Big brother Nick!  You came home!" Sally shouted and she was the first to start running toward him.  Vash moved out of the way and let the hoards of kids by.  Father Jim was among them.

            "Nicholas D. Wolfwood!"

            Wolfwood looked up from the kids on the floor.  He saw the old black priest and his heart swelled.  God, he'd missed the old cocker.  "Jim."

            Wolfwood saw the tears glisten in Father Jim's eyes.  "Damn, you boy.  I thought you were dead!"  Father Jim made his way through and grabbed Nicholas in a bearhug.  He made sure not to crush Davie who was still in Wolfwood's arms.  He pulled back from Nicholas for a moment and looked at him again.  "Everyone thought you were dead… But here you are!  Alive, breathing, and damn well scarin' the life out of me, boy!  I swear I thought I was looking at a ghost!"

            "Well, everyone thinks your dead and no one sticks around to see you do the Lazarus!  I've been following Vash and the girls for months," Wolfwood said.

            "Do the Lazarus?  What do you mean, boy?"

            Wolfwood smiled and turned to Vash.  "An angel.  Said she was doing you a favor.  She gave me back the life I lost.  Don't know the specifics, Vash, but I think you do.  She sang your song, Vash.  She sang your song."

            Vash nodded.  Wolfwood turned back to Father Jim who was openly crying.  "Father Jim?"

            Sniffle.  "Nicholas, my boy… you've finally learned the way.  I think I have Vash, Meryl and Millie to thank for that, don't I?  You glow, boy.  You glow with the light.  This old priest is so happy!"  Father Jim sobbed.  The kids tried to comfort him.

            It was then that Wolfwood saw her.  She was a little ways away, standing so still… her face pale, her fingers twisting in front of her.  _Millie… my big-girl…_  Nicholas stepped away from the kids, from Father Jim and from Vash and began to make his way toward her.  Millie just stood there and waited.

            When Wolfwood got to her he drank her appearance with his eyes, like a starving man.  The baby giggled in his arms.  "Oh, God, Millie…"  Millie gasped and lifted her hands to her mouth.  Nicholas could only stand there and see the tears slide down.  "Oh, no, baby, don't cry.  I'm real.  I've been looking for you, for so long… God, I've wanted to see you so badly…"

            Millie reached out and touched the baby's hair.  Davie gurgled and clapped his hands.  Then she reached behind David and touched Wolfwood's chest.  She gasped.  She looked up at him and Wolfwood found himself drowning in her beautiful blue eyes.  "Y-you _are_ real…"

            Wolfwood smiled.  "Let me show you, Millie."  Wolfwood cradled the baby in one arm and pulled Millie into his embrace with the other.  He met her lips like a man dying a thirst being given an oasis.  Millie only wrapped his arms around him and cried as she kissed him back.  After the kiss, Wolfwood stared at her face and his heart wrenched.  God, she was so beautiful…

            "NICHOLAS!" she cried and hugged him close.  Millie sobbed against him, letting out all her fear, her loneliness, her heartbreak.

            "Shhh…big-girl.  I'm here, and I'm here to stay."  Wolfwood looked at the trees around him and his heart felt at peace.  "This really is Eden."

            "Yes, it is," was Millie's reply.  Wolfwood looked at her and kissed her again.


	8. Epilogue: Ticket to the Future

Epilogue: Ticket to the Future

            "Vash?  What's going on?  Everyone at the general store suddenly rushed out."

            Vash turned and saw Meryl approaching him.  She seemed so different, now that they were together.  Happier, as if she were enjoying every moment of her life.  She just glowed and whenever he looked at her, he got all warm inside.

            "Vash!"

            Vash shook his head and straightened.  "Well, that's because everyone is happy to see someone they know."

            "Huh?"

            "Seems like someone who used to live in this town, and used to work at the orphanage too, left for a while and then it was thought he was dead.  He just walked into town today and is saying 'hello' to his wife and baby," Vash said with a smile.

            Meryl gave him a light smile.  "That sounds wonderful.  No wonder everyone seems so happy.  I wonder who it is…?  Though it would have been nice if it was someone we knew, huh?"

            "I didn't say we didn't know him."

            Meryl's eyes narrowed at him.  Vash grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.  He pulled her around and pointed over the throng of people.  "Who do you see over there?"

            Meryl scrunched her eyes.  Vash thought she looked adorable doing it.  "I see Father Jim and Millie and they're with someone… Um…"

            "What's he dressed in?"

            "Black."

            "And do you see who he's holding?"

            "Millie and Davie… WHOA!"  Meryl whirled at Vash.  "You're not telling me that… that's…" Meryl turned back and saw Millie turn around with the man beside her.  Both were laughing.  "DEAR GOD, IT'S WOLFWOOD!!"

            Only Vash winced at her scream.  No one else heard because of all the commotion that was going on.  Meryl turned to him.  "Vash!  It's…it's…!  But he's dead!  We found him dead!  What happened?!"

            Vash smiled.  "Nicholas told me that an angel brought him back.  An angel that said she was doing it for me and for him.  An angel I know too well.  One that sings my song."

            Meryl smiled.  "Rem."

            Vash nodded.  "Yeah.  I think this is her way of saying thank you or of doing one last thing for me, even though she's already done so much."

            Meryl shook her head.  "If I were her, Vash, I would have done only because you had been through so much pain that you needed something good to happen for a change.  And I would have wanted you to believe in miracles again."

            Vash smiled.  "But I never stopped believing in miracles."  Vash saw Wolfwood suddenly wave at them and both he and Meryl waved back.  Meryl abruptly threw herself at him.  "Whoa!"

            Meryl giggled.  "Oh, Vash!  I'm so happy!  Maybe I'll get to see Millie and Wolfwood have their kids and their grandkids in Eden after all.  Some of my dream is coming true!"

            "I think a little more than that will come true, Meryl."

            "Huh?" she looked up at him quizzically and Vash drew strength from her violet eyes and asked the dreaded question.

            "I don't know if you'll have me, Meryl, but would you marry me?"

            Meryl's jaw dropped and Kuroneko-sama pranced around their feet.  Vash lifted his eyebrows as he looked down at her.

            "You're not pulling my leg, needle noggin'?" she asked.

            Vash shook his head fervently.  "No way!  You crazy?  I like all my body parts in tact!"  Little sparkles appeared around his face.  "Can't you tell I'm being deadly serious?"

            Meryl hit him.  "Don't get all weird on me now, Vash!  Are you serious?"

            Vash leaned down to kiss her.  "As serious as a heartbeat, Meryl.  As serious as a heartbeat."

*          *            *

            "Where are you going to go, Knives?" Vash asked his brother.

            Knives turned and gave Vash a shrug.  "Not sure yet.  Out.  All these years I've had only one frame of mind.  I was always telling you to grow up, and you did.  I'm the one who stayed locked in place."

            Vash smiled.  Over the last few months, Knives had recouped all of his physical abilities.  Vash had already told him, if went psycho on him again, he'd just have to plug him up once more.  Knives had just laughed at him.  "Well, you know where we'll be.  Be sure to visit.  Davie is going to miss you plenty."

            Knives smiled lightly.  "I'll miss him too, I guess."  Knives turned away again.  "Now it's my turn to travel around for a hundred years.  See what I learn.  There's good and bad in everything.  Let's see where this road takes me."

            "Your ticket to the future is open, Knives.  It's been open since you were born.  Ride it all the way," Vash said.

            Knives turned back and gave his brother a small nod.  "I will, Vash.  I'll keep in touch… Oh, and Vash?"

            "Yeah?"

            "…uh… Thanks."

            Vash smiled.  "It was my pleasure, bro."  Vash paused for a moment.  "You know, everyone's going to be mad when they find out you left without saying good bye."

            "Tell them I did say good bye, I just wanted to leave before dawn.  I wanted to see the suns come up as I walk."

            "Will do."  Vash put out his hand.

            Knives took it and the brothers embraced briefly.

            "Have fun out there, Knives."  Vash pulled back.  "I sure did."

            Knives nodded and gave Vash a wave as he walked to the east.  Vash smiled as he watched his brother disappear into the distance and twin suns begin to rise.

            "Did Knives leave?"

            Vash turned and saw Meryl beside him.  He turned back to the dawning day.  "Yeah."

            "I hope he'll be all right."

            "His ticket to the future is open.  He'll ride it." Vash turned to her.  "And we will ride it too.  And when we finally decide to get off, is where the journey ends."

            Vash turned back to the sunrise.  "Love and Peace."

The End


End file.
